The Forgotten
by John Eon
Summary: As Ash finishes one year of school, strange things start happening. If i tell much more,I'll give away the story. I need more reviews if I am going to finish this story. I only have seven, and I need at least a total of fifteen good reviews to finish. R+R
1. Default Chapter

The Forgotten   
  
Don't own pokemon. I've said enough.  
  
It was a normal day in Pallet, or, at least as normal as a day could be for Ash. Ash had come to work with Prof. Oak in his lab. He had retired from pokemon training last month. School was started, Lance was even more annoying then usual, less business in battling, and he was tired of defending the title of master. He kept all his pokemon, but didn't train them as often.   
***  
The alarm rang loudly, reverberating off the walls. As his master did not get up, Pikachu saw what he had to do. He jumped on to his master's bed and shook him lightly. "I don't wanna eat, Snorlax." He mumbled, turning over onto his stomach. Pikachu sighed once again as it powered up a thunderbolt. "Pikachuuuu!" he screamed, releasing the thunderbolt on his master. "AAAHHH!" Ash yelled. It seemed to affect Ash more then it had yesterday. 'I must be getting stronger.' Pikachu thought, while Ash slowly got up. "What happened? It doesn't normally hurt that much when you wake me up." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Ash, breakfast!" his mom yelled. "Be down in a minute." He called, walking into the bathroom and taking a quick shower. (You would to, if you were shocked at a regular timed basis.) Pikachu couldn't shake the feeling that his thundershock did more damage to Ash then normal. 'Very strange.' He thought, walking down to the kitchen for two to three bottles of ketchup.  
A young man turned to the man behind him. "Master, the boy is finally showing the potential he should be." The young man said, pulling the hood off his head to reveal long brownish hair, and eyes that could haunt you for years. "What is his first sign?" the man asked, but his cloak stayed on him, concealing his features. "Weakness to electricity. When should I communicate with him?" the man chuckled. "Luke, you must be patient. We will see, and will know when to reveal ourselves." Luke just made a snorting noise. "Well, John, I would be more patient if you stopped talking like you were one of the ancients." He said, turning back to Ash's house. "I wonder why it was until now his powers were hidden?" Luke said, putting his hood back on. "Why will be revealed soon, Luke." John said. "You really need to shut up." Luke said, disappearing.  
"It's finally the end of the school year!" Gary yelled to Ash as the school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. "Yeah, amazing." Ash said, no emotion. "What's up? You've been psyched out about something, so spill it." Gary said, stopping Ash in front of him. They had renewed their old friendship when Ash gave up his title to a man named Marcus. "Well, when Pikachu woke me up this morning, something happened." "Well, what?" "It hurt more, but, I couldn't feel my legs for half the day. I could barely move them all day." He said, worry showing on his face. "Hey, that happens to a guy after fifty thunder waves a week." Gary said, trying to cheer him up. "Tell you what, bring your pokemon over to Grandpa's house and we'll battle. I can probably still beat you!" he laughed competitively, hoping to get the old answer he always got when they were kids. "Not today. I'm not in the spirit." He said, walking home. "Maybe tomorrow I'll make you look like an idiot again, Gary." 'That's the Ash we all know and love.' Gary thought, heading home.  
The next day, Ash woke up before Pikachu could give his wake up call. 'Hmm, strange that I'm awake before Pikachu.' He thought. He reached by the foot of his bed and shook Pikachu lightly. "Wake up, buddy." *Ash, its midnight! What are you doing? * He asked angrily. "I thought it was... Where did you learn to speak English?" Pikachu looked frightened. *You mean where did you learn to speak Pokemon! * "I'm speaking English!" *Pikachu, who's the pokemon in there with you? * A voice called. *Nobody but Ash is in here with me, Mimie! Ash speaks our language! * He called. *No way! May I come in? * He called. "Go ahead." Ash called. As Ash thought he would, Mimie entered the room with a broom and vacuum in hand. *Ash, can you really understand everything we say now? * Mimie asked. Ash decided on testing how well Mimie can detect sarcasm. "No, I don't understand whatever you say now." He said, seeing if it would work. Sure enough... *You lied Pikachu! * He said, staring at Pikachu. *You can't catch sarcasm, can you Mimie. * He said, shaking his head slowly. The rest of the time before sunrise was spent with multiple shocks and heavy conversation.  
Later on Ash went down to cook some food, when he noticed everything seemed to be a foot higher. "Pikachu, we may have a problem!" He yelled to Pikachu, who was playing poker with Mimie. *Ash, this better be good! For a psychic pokemon, Mimie stinks at poker and owes me fifty dollars! * He yelled making a mad dash for Ash, and saw his dilemma. *Ash, what happened before you came downstairs? * He asked, eyeing Ash strangely. "As I was walking down the stairs, I thought of how the world looked through your eyes. And, I'm your size!" He exclaimed. *Well, your also growing yellow fur on your arms, legs and head. And, your cheeks are turning red. * He said, eyes widening at Ash. "You've got to be kidding me!" he yelled, distress on his voice. Suddenly, Ash could see everything at his regular height. He looked at his hands. Regular skin color, he felt his face, which had no hair. "I'm me. I've changed back." He whispered. *Ash, work on your thinking. That scared me badly, your first a half Pikachu half human, the next minute, a five-foot human. Do that again, I owe you two shocks, and you owe me five bottles of ketchup. * He yelled. "Alright. Hey, I found out why you liked ketchup so much!" he said. *Could you tell me? I never found out myself. * Pikachu said. "Yeah! It's ..." he whispered it into Pikachu's ear. *That explains it all! * Pikachu said. "Yeah, tell me about it." He said.  
Later, when he finished getting breakfast and left a bowl of ketchup out for Pikachu when he got hungry, Ash headed down to Prof. Oak's house, pokemon on his belt. When he pulled up at Oak's house, he went in the executive door. "Hey Prof. Oak. I'm here." He said, walking up to Prof. Oak. "Good, now we can unload all those Neo TMs. Let's go." He said, leading the way to the Storage Room. After Ash looked at the labels on the boxes, he found the TMs. "Got 'em, Prof." Ash said, taking down the quite heavy box. After clearing some space on a table, Ash set down the box. "Alright, Ash. Hand me the first one." Oak said, taking out another box. "We'll start sorting." Ash reached in the box and grabbed the nearest one. "The first one is a Gen 3! It's called 'Psy Link'. Supposed to help trainers get psychic links with their pokemon." He said. Suddenly, a cold rush came to his hand, and his head gave a lurch. "Ash, are you alright?" Oak asked, staring intently at Ash. "Yeah, just got a little dizzy." He said, handing the box to Oak. "Dud." Oak said, throwing it away. Ash pulled another one out. "Attract." He said, as the same cold rush and lurch came to him. Oak didn't see this one, though. Ash pretended nothing happened and handed it to Oak. "Dud." He said. Ash pulled out another. "Hidden Gen1. Morph." Ash said. "Ah, a rare one." Oak said, as the same thing happened to Ash. Oak saw this one. "Ash, you seem a little sick. Go home. I'll finish up and send the complaints to Silph." Oak said, ushering Ash out the door and offering a ride to Ash's house. "No thanks. Since I got Pidgeot back, I've never flown on him. I'll give it a try." Ash said, pushing Oak back into the house/research center. "Give me a ride home." He said, climbing onto his old friend. *Shame you can't understand pokemon language, Ash. * Pidgeot said. "Yes I do." He said blankly. *You understand us? * Pidgeot asked, scared. "Yeah. Forgot to tell ya." He said, rubbing the back of his head. 'Poor psychotic Ash.' Pidgeot thought. "I'm not psychotic!" he yelled, angry. *I didn't say anything! * Pidgeot said. "You said, 'Poor psychotic Ash.' I heard you." He said. *No, I thought it. * Pidgeot said. They dropped the subject immediately, as they landed in front of their house.  
"It was a disaster walking through the park Pikachu." Ash said. "I had a group of girls following me and giggling."   
***  
Ash was feeling a little better, so he decided to take a walk in the park. When he arrived, a girl walking past complimented him on his cologne. He shrugged it off and started walking. All the girls he passed said things like 'nice cologne' or 'Hey cutie'. It was very unreal. When he would try to hide, they would smell what they thought to be cologne. Ash hid in the pond for a while, hoping to lose the smell. But as he swam across the pond and stepped out the other end, he found himself being hounded like a dog. He ran until his feet practically fell off, and found himself at his house.  
***  
*And you say this is a bad thing? Well, I suppose happiness is, as is beauty, in the eye of the beholder. Personally, I wouldn't be to bummed out by having lots of female Pikachu chasing after me. * Pikachu said, trying to make Ash laugh. But, the water was very cold, and Ash feared he had a cold, because his nose was stuffed. Suddenly, he sneezed. He wiped his nose and looked at Pikachu. "My goodness!" was all that came to his mouth when he saw Pikachu. Charred black to the bone, Pikachu gave a mushroom cloud as he coughed. *Explain. * Pikachu said, but Ash hadn't heard him. His eyes were full of fright. "My great, merciful God." He whispered. *Thanks, but that explains nothing. Except that now, instead of twelve bottles of ketchup, you owe me ten. * Pikachu said, a sad attempt at joking. "I think mom's got some 'splaining to do." He said, walking down stairs.  
As he was halfway down the stairs, everything stopped. Time stopped itself. "Hello, Ashton." A voice said, coming from nowhere and everywhere. "Congratulations." It continued. "What is there for you to congratulate me on?" He asked. "You're the first Ketchum in twenty-two thousand years to be a Pokeman." The voice said. "You even have the disposal of TMs." A new voice said. Suddenly, two cloaked figures appeared in front of him. "You are in the family which was the first to show the Pokeman features. Because of that, you are the first #252 in twenty-two thousand years. Again, congratulations." The elder of the two said. The younger spoke. "We are here to help you gain control of your powers."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO!  
  
Next time, on The Forgotten:   
Ash finds his supernatural activities may not be too bad, as he finds how to control the TMs. 


	2. The TMs

The Forgotten  
  
Last time, on the forgotten: Two mysterious figures suddenly appear in front of Ash. "We're here to help you control your powers."  
  
Chapter 2: The TMs.  
  
Ash was scared to death. First, the TMs were making him sick for an hour; next, he's in a time warp of some kind. "What if I were to say I didn't need your help, that I could control them myself?" he asked, shivering. The older of the two figures laughed. "If you were to say that, you would be lying, and you would have one heck of a time trying." He answered, chuckling like Ash made a joke. "Fine, I'll take some help, but first I have some questions." He said, stepping forward. The shorter was the one to answer his statement. "Ask away, we've got all the time in the world. Literally." He said, joy on his voice. "Well, why were those girls chasing me at the park?" he asked. "Well, that might be because you came in contact with the attract TM. Same with your setting fire to Pikachu, and being able to read any pokemon's mind, all the work of TMs." The older answered. "Any more questions?" he asked. "Why did mom keep this a secret from me?" he asked, while growing the arm of Pikachu again. "Like I said, most the humans forgot the legends, or haven't ever heard them. She never knew about your heritage, as this power decided to skip thirty-three generations." The shorter said. "You get one more question. Choose wisely." The older said, a smirk on his face. "Alright, what are your names?" Ash said, smirking back. "I'm Luke, he's John." The shorter said. "Now, let's start training." John said, snapping his fingers.  
"So far, you've only got the transformation of Pikachu. Nice choice of pokemon. But, since you're the only Pokeman with only one transformation before he was found to be a Pokeman, we will help you choose your next several pokemon." Luke said, walking to the now-empty park. "Well, I have an idea for two more pokemon transformations." Ash said, walking behind him. "Alakazam and Gengar. Some personal favorites." He continued, staring at a tree, which he just reduced to nothing but a victim of electricity overcharge. John, who was behind him, decided to tell Ash how good he made in choices, as only the most determined take those two. For the next twelve minutes, Ash was working on his transforming while launching thunder attacks. So far, he excelled in that, always hitting his mark. "So much for lightning never striking in the same place twice." Luke had said, as Ash hit the same tree several times. "Now, Ash, we will have you try to turn into Gengar. Give it a shot." John said, scooping away the remains of the tree, which was now nothing but a pile of ash. Ash closed his eyes and concentrated on Gengar. When he opened his eyes, he saw a pale faced Luke staring right at him. "Gengar on your first try. Good job." He stuttered, not being able to move. John came up behind Luke, picked him up, and set him aside. "Congratulations. Now, try using your Shadow Ball attack." He said, pointing at a different tree. 'Poor trees are going to be gone by the end of the day.' Ash thought, launching a huge ball of black energy at the tree. As it made contact, it blew up, making a crater in the ground. "I think I already have that attack down." Ash said, turning to John. John was also pale faced, though, as he pointed behind Ash. Ash turned, only to see another Gengar coming at him at top speed. "AAAHHH!" Ash screamed, as he was tackled into a hug. *Hey cutie! What's your name? * It asked, hugging him tighter. 'Stupid attract!' Ash thought, telling her his name. "Hey, listen, um, I'm not really a pokemon." He said, struggling to get free from her grasp. *You look like one. * She said. *So, are you really a Ditto or something? * She asked, letting go of him. "Actually, I'm not." He said, turning back into a human. *And how do I know that's not an illusion? * She asked, though still hovering backwards a little. "Do I smell like a Gengar?" he asked, stepping forward. *No, I suppose not. Well, bye then. * She said, disappearing into nowhere. "Close one, Ash." John said, snapping out of the trance he was in. "Yeah, do you think you could teach me how to control attract? It's causing problems for me." He said, still looking for where the Gengar went. "Probably the smarter thing to do." Luke said, also snapping out of his trance.   
After three hours of trying, he could finally stop the attack. 'Great, this will help my personal life, like when Misty says I can't ever get a date in a million years.' He thought, smiling. "Anyways, we'll continue tomorrow. Until then." John said, as him and Luke disappeared, and Ash reappeared on his staircase. He looked at the clock. "I wasn't even gone for three seconds." He whispered, looking around. He turned around and went upstairs, where Mimie was trying to read Pikachu's mind so he could win at poker. "How's everything going, Mimie?" he asked, sitting down by him. *I'm losing badly! Now I owe that rat three hundred dollars! * He yelled. *And I don't take I.O.U.s. * Pikachu added. "Let me help you, Mimie." Ash said. *You can't read my mind better then he can! * Pikachu said, laughing. 'Doubt that, Pikachu.' Ash thought to himself.   
After ten minutes, Mimie didn't owe Pikachu anything, and Pikachu owed Mimie one hundred-fifty dollars. "Half that money goes to me." Ash said, when Pikachu handed over the money. Grumbling, Mimie handed him his share. "And Ketchum scores seventy-five bucks." A voice said from the door. "Hey, Gary." Ash said, not looking up, then scolding Mimie for only giving him seventy-three dollars. "Since when do you help pokemon win back your own money?" Gary asked, walking in the room. "Pikachu! You're using my money as gambling money!" Ash yelled, grabbing the rest of the money from Mimie. *Hey! That's my money! * Mimie yelled. "Ash, you'd take money from a wild Ursaring in mating season." Gary leered. "Yeah! Free money and a pokemon!" Ash laughed. Gary chuckled. "So, when are we going to battle, you said you would, but you ditched." Gary said, snatching twenty dollars from Ash, then being tackled by Ash. They both received minor shocks for rolling onto Pikachu. After catching his breath and recovering from small paralysis in the leg with a paralyze cure berry, Ash led Gary to the battlefield he made himself two years ago.  
After they walked to different ends of the field, Ash called Gary. "Are you ready to get your butt kicked?" he called, smiling. Gary laughed. "We'll see who kicks whose butt!" He yelled, laughing. 'Yeah Gary, we'll see.' Ash thought, snickering to himself. Gary had already called out his Pidgeot. "Pidgeot, take on Gary's Pidgeot!" Ash yelled, throwing a pokeball to reveal his own Pidgeot, who was twice the size of Gary's. *I'll do ya proud, Ash. * Pidgeot yelled. 'Great, I'll give you the attacks through our heads, alright?' Ash asked, directing hi thoughts to his pokemon. 'Fine by me.' Pidgeot called, posing for battle. "Fly into the sky!" Gary yelled, startled by the site of the other, larger Pidgeot. 'Follow it with quick attack, then use wing attack behind it.' Ash thought, knowing Pidgeot heard him. Suddenly, Ash picked up a new voice of a pokemon. *Stupid Gary. He should really treat us with more respect. I'm so tired of doing as he says. * He heard the smaller Pidgeot think. 'Then why listen to him? You guys should stand up to him. Tell him what you think.' Ash thought to it. *Who said that? * It yelled, bewildered at the thought that the larger Pidgeot was not only over-sized, but also psychic. 'Pidgeot, stop the attack! I'm talking to it for a minute. Just evade it's attacks.' He called to Pidgeot. 'I'm Ash. So, you mind telling me what you and the others want Gary to treat you like? I can tell him for you. If I win, he'll do it.' Ash said to it. *Well, we want him to treat us like you treat your pokemon. * it said, Flying around in circles, trying to catch the ever faster Pidgeot. 'Great, pretend Pidgeot knocked you out, all right? I'll spread the plan to the other pokemon.' He said. They then put the plan into action, and the battle was over soon. As Ash hoped, Gary came up to him, and congratulated him, until Ash heard what he needed to hear. "Ash, how can I make my pokemon better? How can I make us as good as you?" Gary asked, following Ash into the kitchen for some food and drinks, and to heal the pokemon. "Well, you can do what I did. Treat your pokemon better than family. Treat them like friends. Congratulate them after even the simplest of wins. And don't be hard on them when they lose. My pokemon are like my family. I trust them with my life. In other words, take the advice I gave you all those years ago, and happiness will come to you and your pokemon." He said, looking at Gary. Gary just had a blank look on his face. Ash sighed. "Watch the old pokemon league videos. Treat your pokemon and yourself like I did. But, don't be as childish as I was." He said plainly, erasing Gary's blank look with understanding.  
*Wake up! * Pikachu yelled, releasing a thundershock on Ash, who built his immunity to electricity back up. "I'm up." Ash mumbled, then got another shock from Pikachu. "What was the last one for?" Ash yelled. *Who are you, and what did you do with Ash, you Alakazam? * Pikachu yelled. "What are you talking about, Pikachu? It's me!" Ash yelled, waving the spoons he was holding around in the air. "Spoons? Oh, I must have been thinking about an Alakazam while I was sleeping." Ash said, transforming back into Ash. *What in the name of Lugia is going on? * Pikachu asked, almost unconscious from seeing an Alakazam turn into Ash. "Watch your language. Remember when I turned into you? Well, now I can turn into an Alakazam, Gengar, and Pikachu." Ash said, suddenly glad Gary hadn't taken Ash's invitation to spend the night. 


	3. The Date

The Forgotten  
Chapter 3: The Date  
I'm skipping the next few months until he has the powers under control. About three days until school starts for Ash.  
  
  
Ash had been practicing for a while during the summer. So far, besides what he had, he also could transform Celebi, Umbreon, Scyther, and Espeon. Luke couldn't believe Ash was smart enough to take those morphs. Also, Ash easily learned how to mix the morphs. So far, he made a dark-type Scyther, a psychic and dark pokemon, a time-traveling dark-pokemon, and more. He also got a few more TMs under control. "You've done well, Ash." John said, as Ash was a Dark Scyther. "But a friend wants you at your house. I suggest you Morph back, transform yourself some good clothes, and get going." He said, stopping Ash. "Do you know who it is?" Ash asked, once he was human again. "I think her name's Misty. She said she had some cool news." John said. Ash froze in shock. Ash and Misty had been getting closer then they normally did, they could tell because they stopped arguing and calling each other names. But, dense as always, he had no idea what was going on. So, after walking back to his house, he saw Misty standing outside, a happy look on her face. "Hey Mist, uh, where's Togepi?" he asked. Her face lit light a candle. "Look up." Was all she said, pointing up. Ash did as asked, and looked up. He looked for a few seconds, and then looked at her. "Am I supposed to see something?" He asked. Just then, a force threw him forward, and he tackled Misty. When they opened their eyes, they saw each other, blushing. Ash suddenly jumped up and assumed a fighting position. Then, he saw what pushed him. The flying egg said, hovering feet from Ash. "How long were you planning that?" Misty asked, standing up. It said, using psychic abilities.  
After they were up and cleaned off, Ash asked if Misty was staying for dinner. "If it's alright." she said, hope in her voice. "Sure you can." Mrs. Ketchum said, setting the dinner table. Misty asked if she could talk with Ash alone, and they left for the living room. "Ash, I was wondering, would you like to go to Stone Village with me? I have two free tickets for the Stone Village Ferry next week. Would you like to go?" She asked, as Ash nearly choked. "Yeah! It's a date." He said, not thinking. "I mean, uh..." Misty laughed a little. "It's fine, Ash. A date sounds fine." She said, hugging him. 'Were has this happened before?' he asked himself, remembering the Gengar incident. "Kids, dinner!" Ash's mom yelled. "Mmmm, tacos." Misty said, walking into the kitchen.   
"Misty, you ready? My Alakazam is ready to go!" Ash called, waiting outside. "So, what is Alakazam gonna do to help us?" Misty asked, walking out from the gym. Ash came to the Cerulean Gym with Misty last night to get ready for the trip. "Well, what do psychic pokemon do for transportation?" He asked, as the psychic pokemon whisked them to Stone Village, feet from the ferry. "I see." Misty said, walking towards the Ferry tollbooth. "Hello. Are you coming aboard?" the man asked. "Yes. Here are our tickets." Misty said. "Thank you, and enjoy your ride." He said, moving a velvet rope. As they walked onboard the ship, Ash saw many people with their pokemon, getting evolution stones from six kids, five with different colored hair. "Hey, the Eevee brothers." Misty said. "Yeah, but who are those two other kids." Ash said, walking to them. "Hey, guys! It's me, Ash. Who're these two." Ash said, leaning down to say hi to the kids, until an Umbreon and Espeon stepped in front of him and began growling. "Let me guess, little brothers?" Misty asked, walking over. Mike knocked the two with black and silver hair. "Yeah. They decided not to use the stones, either. But, they still let them evolve. My Eevee also evolved, but there was a problem." He said. "Uspeon, come here!" he called. Suddenly, a black and silver pokemon stepped forward. "This is what happens when Eevee evolves at Dawn or Daybreak. Uspeon, show what you've learned." He said, pointing at a table. Suddenly, the table glowed silver, and out of nowhere, a black pair of teeth appeared and bit the table in half. The boat went quiet, and everybody clapped at the performance. But, as suddenly as the teeth appeared, a golden psychic glow appeared around the ruins of the table, and put it all together. Mike turned to his brothers, and they looked as surprised he was. "What was that?" Misty asked. "No idea." Mike said, shivering. "Did Uspeon have anything to do with that?" Ash asked, turning to Mike. "No." Was all he could say, as the lights went dim. When they came back on, three men were floating to the ground. One of them stepped forward. "Ash Ketchum, come out. We know you're there." He said, as Ash stepped forward. "I'm right here." He said, while Misty said don't go. "What do you want with me?" he asked, staring at them. "We've come to battle you." The one of the right said. "Sorry, but my pokemon are all at my house, except for Alakazam." Ash said. "Don't play stupid with us. We know about your secret." The man on the left said. "What did you do with Luke and John?" He said, his eyes glowing crimson. "We did nothing to your friends. They are perfectly safe. We are part of your training. Your final training." The one in the center said. "But, there are trainers here. I fear capture." Ash said, barely a whisper. "No reason. We already put a large border on the ship. Nothing can be moved but their body parts, they cannot throw a ball, but they can pull out their pokedex." The man said. "Well then, it's go time." Ash yelled, as his body was engulfed in a crimson red flame. When the flames ceased, a black Scyther emerged. "What is that!" a trainer yelled. Suddenly, a million pokedex flung out of pockets, and all at once the same voice said, 'No Pokemon Detected'. The three challenging Ash also stared in disbelief. 'What's wrong? Scyther got your tongue?' he asked, leering them. The first of them turned into a Machamp. 'Oh, a Machamp, scary.' Ash called. He knew he had the advantage. He could read their minds and know what attack they would use. Ash began spinning in circles. As he hoped, they thought he was using swords dance. Suddenly, a crimson red aura surrounded the pokemon. 'Bye, bye, buddy.' Ash growled, as he sent the pokemon flying out the ship. 'Who's next?' Ash yelled, as he was engulfed in the flame again. As the next man turned into a Scizor, Ash came out an Espeon and Pikachu mix. 'A Scizor, eh, I'm shaking in my silver paws.' Ash taunted as he launched a psychic thunderbolt. The Scizor was blown out the ships top, next to the hole of the Machamp. The third stepped forward, as Ash changed back to a human. "You next?" he asked. "No. You were only supposed to battle two. Happily, you've proven yourself over level one hundred. You have earned these secrets." The man said, glowing golden. Suddenly, Ash gained knowledge. Knowledge of all others in the Ketchum family who were Pokeman. He knew when they all died, how, and when. Also, he learned how to mix his attacks, and learned he found out he could now morph all pokemon. "Thanks, this information will come in handy." Ash said to the man, who turned himself into a Mew. He then teleported to whom knows where. He then turned to the people, who stared at him in disbelief. "Um, is there any chance you didn't see that?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.  
Later, Alakazam had just teleported Misty and Ash to the Cerulean Gym. "So, Ash. Why didn't you ever tell me you were a pokemon?" Misty asked, the first time she spoke to him since before the battle. "Well, I didn't know until after school finished. But, it has some advantages." He said, turning into a short Gyarados. "Wow! That's so cute!" she said, her love for water pokemon kicking back in. "Misty, I can do many things." He said, now becoming a small Tentacruel. Misty seemed about to explode from happiness. "Hey, do you think you could mix them?" she asked, hearts in her eyes. Ash turned back into himself. "Actually, I could mix them many ways. I'd have to see a picture of it." He said. Suddenly, an idea sparked in his head. He started to imagine something large, and blue. When he finished, Misty ran up and hugged him, saying things that sounded like, 'how cute' and 'I love this form'. Ash had mixed a little bit of every water pokemon he could think of. He had the body of a Vaporeon, the tail of a Gyarados, the legs of a Tentacruel, and the mouth of a Kingdra. But, Ash also heard footsteps coming from inside the house. As quick as possible, he turned back into himself. When the door opened, Ash had just turned into himself again. "Like, Misty! It's about time you got home! What took you so long?" Daisy asked. "The ship was delayed. Some people decided to challenge most everybody on the ship. They were blown away on the first try." Misty said. After Ash said goodbye, he walked a little ways out of town, then decided the coast was clear. He then transformed into a Celebi. Suddenly, a voice intruded his mind. The voice said, as Mewtwo hovered down to him, Mew at his side. Mewtwo asked, watching Mew torment a Caterpie. Ash asked, watching Mew also. Mewtwo said, drawing his attention back to Ash. Ash said, also turning his attention back to Mewtwo. Mewtwo did a strange chuckle he had grown into the habit of. Mew said, adding he wouldn't like to go into a pokeball, then revealing his transformation technique. Mewtwo said, teleporting away.   
When Mewtwo was gone, Ash turned over to Mew. He asked, transforming back into himself. "Well," Mew began, making up a new form for traveling. "I think it was the day after we fixed your mind. Does this form work?" Mew asked, turning into a thirteen year old man. "Yeah. That should work perfectly. Now, to alter my mom's memory to think we brought you in when you were ten. Then, I'll do it to the town tonight. It should be easier when they sleep. Besides, if I'm feeling sick, I'll just eat some dreams." He said, leading them home, when he realized he could just teleport them there.  
"Mom, we're home!" Ash called. "Who's we?" she called back. A thought suddenly hit him. "Mew, what do you want to be called?" He asked. "Um, Jerry Springer?" he asked, making a wild guess. "A little obvious." He said. "Me and Jeff. What's for dinner?" he called, fixing her memory to what he wanted. "We're having your favorite." She said with her memory fixed. "That was easier than I thought it would be." Mew-Jeff said. "Yeah, if your not doing anything." Ash said, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. "You get used to it. I should know." Mew-Jeff (I'll refer to him as Jeff.) said. That night, Ash fixed all the memories in the town, and had to eat dreams from people he disliked very much, as he was losing energy. The next day, he had to stay at home because his mom thought he was a little sick. Later, he altered Misty's memory when she came to visit. Then, he did Brock's mind from his house. It took a lot of energy out of him, but he did the job. Jeff had said that long-ranged mind re-arrangements could do that to you. Ash hadn't paid much attention, though, because when Ash penetrated Misty's mind, he found out something horrible. She had come to Ash's house to ask him to transform again! Ash was angry at everything when he saw this. He was frustrated beyond belief. Mewtwo was right. The outside world did reject him. They wanted him for their own power. Later that night, he swore he would fix the times. He decided he would go back and offer all the other Ketchum Pokeman race a chance at staying alive, to see what the world they helped create, and soon save from evil.  
To Be Continued  
Hey, not a bad story so far, no? I think I've been reading too many fics, or something. And, um, Jaxxon, thanks for the idea for the whole transforming Ash thing. I read Evolution, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Sorry if I offended you, or something. Also, I've been thinking about the time-travel thing, and read so many stories of Ash being thought dead, then coming back to bite evil in the butt. So, here ya go. 


	4. The Journey Begins

The Forgotten  
  
Chap. 4. The journey begins.  
  
Ash ha spent half the night tossing and turning, until Jeff hit him with a hypnosis attack. Then, he had a dreamless sleep. When Ash woke up, he told Jeff about his plan. "Well, if it's what you feel necessary. But I have to warn you, when we finish our little trip, everything could be out of whack. For all I know, the world could be run by giant, smelly apes with heads the size of tree trunks. You really feel the need to run that risk? I mean, smelly apes! That would be like a living heck!" Jeff warned, disgusted by the thought of smelly apes running the world. "Jeff, the day the world is run by apes is the day we come in and liberate the freaky idiots who let it happen. We're practically immortal! But I am." Ash had said, while burning his fingers on a piece of hot toast he had made. Jeff laughed lightly. "Hey, I said I was immortal, not invincible! They are very different. Immortals can be hurt, but not killed. Invincible people can be killed, but not hurt." He said, pouring cold water on his hand, and then used the recover technique to heal. When he was done eating, they teleported to the Viridian forest, and then Ash stood staring at nothing unparticular. Suddenly, he transformed into a Celebi. He said, then brought his right down from the air, slicing the air to form a black hole in the air. He yelled, jumping into the portal, dragging Mew along behind him.  
  
There was a relentless battle going on. My instructor went crazy, and then went into a barrage of fire attacks, which I tried to dodge. Just when a fire blast was coming at me, everything stopped. I looked above his head. The thunder I summoned was inches above his head. Suddenly, a clapping noise was coming from behind me. I turned, when I saw two young men walking over to me. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, your Sean, right? Sean Ketchum?" one of them said. He strikes a remarkable resemblance of me when I was a child. "Yeah, that's me. Why do you ask?" I asked. The boy like me had short black hair, which was an unruly mess, blue jeans, and a black shirt with a blue and white jacket over it. He had black finger-less gloves on and an official pokemon league hat. "Well, I'm the guy saving your butt, if you like my offer, that is. Your life is controlled by the decision you make. My offer is, stay here and have your crazy final task judge slaughter you, or you come with me, to the twenty-first century. You live with the latter, at least, unless someone shoots you or something. But, I won't resurrect you if you stay here. I will if you come with me." The man said. "Well, you act if I stay here, I will die. How can you be sure? And, since you know my name, could I have yours?" The kid chuckled. "I know because I know. I'm Ash. This is Jeff." He said, nodding to a brown haired kid about his height and age. He had blue eyes. But, he didn't look like a human kid. He looked like a drone, a hologram of a human boy. "Well, I suppose I'll go with you, kid. I don't want to take my chances with this psycho. Where did you say we're going?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't say, 'in some forest out in the middle of nowhere' "Actually, we're gonna go round up some others. We can't go back without the whole group." He said, walking back a few steps. He then turned around and rose up an arm. When he brought it down, a hole in space appeared. "If you want to come, trust me and jump." He said, and then jumped into the hole. I reluctantly followed, only to be thrown into the wildest ride of my life.  
A group of three was walking down a glowing hallway type of place. Around them, they could see things that happened years ago, behind them what is to come. The boy in the lead stopped them in front of one door, labeled 1623. "Here is our next friend. Johan. He is said to have the powers of Elekid, Sunflora, Scyther, Ursaring, and Chansey. We should hurry, the sniper will fire in thirty seconds." The lead man said, walking through the door. The others followed. Suddenly, they were staring at a man standing on a podium, looking around wildly at what was going on. "Hello. I'm Ash. Are you Johan?" Ash asked, walking over to him. "Yes, I'm Johan. Who are you? What is going on here?" he asked, waving over the frozen crowd. Ash chuckled. "They are fine. I am here to help you. Do you have the power of certain pokemon? If so, I have the right Johan." He said, walking forward to him. "Yes, I have those powers. Why? Are you my last test?" Johan asked. "No. I've come to offer you a chance at a higher life. If you come with me, you will see what is to become. You will not have to pass your test. I will resurrect you when you die. But you stay here, you die and don't come back." Ash said, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. "Well, that's all very tempting, but what can I do there that I can't do here?" Johan asked, also brushing a stray hair out of his face. "Well, you can help me save the world from eternal evil." Ash said, scratching the back of his head. "Well, sounds like fun, and I like fighting. I'm in." He said, jumping off the podium and walking over to Jeff and Sean. "Hey, kid. Are you all right? You don't look good." He said, reaching Jeff, who keeled over suddenly, clutching his head. Ash then walked over to him and stood her up. "Jeff, did you not turn back into yourself when I told you to?" He asked, dusting him off. "Demorph now. It doesn't matter if they know any more." Ash said, glowing a soft crimson. Jeff started glowing blue, and his shape changed into a small animal, smaller then any grown human. He had turned into a Mew! "Holy cow!" Sean and Johan said at the same time. They both pulled pokeballs off of their belts, but were put back by a crimson force. "Don't try it, he's my pokemon. He joined me before I started my journey through time." Ash said, glowing darker crimson. "Hey! All right, don't get so angry. Geez." Sean said, throwing his hands up in defeat. Shortly afterwards, Mew had become Jeff again, and they were in the hall of time again.  
"Hey Ash! Do you think we could battle? I still need to finish my training." Sean called, running up to Ash. "Sorry, but I'm not authorized to do that. Even if you win, you won't be able to do what masters can do." Ash said, but then stopped. "But I'd still be glad to battle you. One on one, no pokemon, only us and our powers." He said, as a battlefield appeared in front of him. Suddenly, a crimson glow appeared around him. "I am using electricity and psychic attacks." Ash said, and then grinned. "And mixed versions of each." He added, walking to one end of the field, leaving Sean confused. "What do you mean, mixed attacks?" He asked, walking towards his end. "Well, I completed my training and became a master." He said, as a bell rang. He suddenly shot a small bolt of lightning at Sean, playing. Sean, however, didn't think it funny after he was hit. He was blown three feet back, then rolled another foot. "Well, it looks like I have to cut it down a little, eh?" he said, smiling. "Not funny! That seriously hurt! Why did you start out as powerful as you could?" He asked, rubbing his back. 'Maybe I shouldn't tell him that was playfully weak.' He thought, as he shot another, as weak as he could. It just tickled Sean, as he also shot a large beam of fire. It passed over Ash, barely scorching his hair. "I've been using Charizard to much." He said, putting out with a psychic wave. "Well, I'll just have to show you what a custom attack looks like." He said, forming a sword of pure lightning in front of him. "I think you might want to put up a small barrier. This sword cuts through rock light nothing." He said, rushing Sean with his small katana blade blowing behind him. He then cut a small hose in the sleeve of Sean's shirt. "Pikapi! Pi chu ka pi." A small voice called, as Ash turned around to face Sean. "Pikachu, did you sneak into my back pack this morning?" he asked, as he deflected another shot of fire with his sword, absorbing it into his sword. He then pulled the electric sword into his body, where it resided as energy once again. "Pikachu, what are you doing here?" he asked, walking over to pull the small mouse out of his bag. *Well, I ran out of ketchup, thought you had some in your bag, fell asleep in your bag, and woke up when I sensed electricity. * He said, rubbing the back of his furry little head. "Next time, tell me before hand when you need ketchup. In the meantime, wait here while I battle him." Ash said, pointing to Sean. Ash then turned and glowed crimson again. "Now, where were we?" He asked sarcastically. He then regenerated his sword. "Anyways, when we get the group together, we'll stop by the Chamber of Ancients and we'll get you all to be Masters. Until then, let's battle." He said, rushing Sean, who made his own sword out of water. "Moron. Electricity is stronger then water." He said, clashing his sword against Sean's. Sean was pumped full of electricity, and was knocked out of the ring. "Ash is the winner." Johan said, helping Sean up. Ash pulled his sword back into his body, than walked over to Sean to help him. "You alright? That was a lot of electricity." He said, using recover on the weakened man in front of him.  
After they had recovered, and picked up some more Pokemen, They were in front of the Chamber of the Ancients. Ash stepped forward, to address the main Ancient. "I am the newest Master, Ash Satoshi Ketchum. These are my ancestors, Sean, Johan, Michael, Jared, Jaren, Mitchell, and Peter Ketchum. I would like you to give them Masters to battle for the rank of Mastery themselves." Ash said, as he kneeled down. The main Ancient chuckled, snapped his fingers, and several Masters were in front of them. "Thank you, sir." Ash said, he then beckoned his ancestors forward, and they lined up to battle the Master in front of them.  
  
Ash's men have the chance at being Masters, but will they earn the title? Find out next chapter, on The Forgotten. 


	5. Battle

The Forgotten  
Chapter 5, Battle!  
  
Sean stepped forward, a look of determination on his face. "I will battle first." He said, stepping next to Ash. The masters shuffled a little, then a Master stepped forward. The man seemed in his twenties, but you can't tell with a Master. His black hair reached down to his shoulders. "I am Eric. I will battle you." He exclaimed, while a light blue glow surrounded him. "Ah, a water Master. Well, I'm a Ketchum. I have no definite power." Sean said. "A Ketchum! I thought they were all dead, all but Master Ash," the man said, walking backwards. But, he only found Ash behind him. "AS it seems you are not a master, nor were the men I battled, I will kill you if you back down from this battle. This goes for all of you." He said, turning back to the men behind him. "Or, I will throw you all into Limbo." Ash finished, disappearing to Jeff's side. The man was even more scared by this, and launched a Hydro Pump at Sean. Sean did not see this coming, and was blown back a few feet. "Rule one, don't take your eyes off, nor underestimate, your enemy." Ash said, an amused look on his face. To who he said it to, no body knew or cared. All anyone cared about was showing their worth to who trained them. They all wanted to fight. "Rule two, know your elements." Ash said grimly, as Sean made a sword of fire, which was extinguished almost instantly by another Hydro Pump.  
After fifteen minutes, Sean was unconscious on the floor. "Congratulations, Eric. You've proven yourself against Sean. But he was foolish, so don't think yourself more powerful then anybody but who you beat." Ash said, shaking Eric's hand. "Yes, sir." Eric said happily and tired. Then he walked over to the Ancient. The Ancient gave him a small blue orb, and a blue cloak appeared on Eric. Then the Ancient beckoned Ash to him. "Continue the battles." He said, and then started towards the Ancient. "Ash, will you come with me? The Master who finished with your training didn't give you your prize." The man said, smiling. He then opened a door, and Ash and Pikachu followed him in. Inside was a magnificent room, full of portraits of proud men leading armies, then, at the end of the room, was the portrait of Ash, hundreds of men behind him, destroying a building with a giant red R. "This is what we hope to someday see." The Ancient said, pulling Ash from the picture. In the next room, there were statues formed as hands holding colored pokeballs. At the end of the hall, on the biggest statue, was a box. As they neared the box, an inscription could be read. 'Ashton Satoshi Ketchum and Pikachu Ketchum.' "Real nice. Could care less about the name though." Ash said. The Ancient picked the box up, and opened it to reveal two pokeballs, one shrunk to the size of a pokemon's fist. The Ancient handed the large pokeball to Ash, and the small to Pikachu. "Open them." Was all he said, a smile on his face. Pikachu reluctantly held the ball to it and opened it. Suddenly, Ash was covered in a black and white cloak. Pikachu had a black and white fur coat. "What did you do to us?" Ash asked, a new power running through his blood. "You have become a Master. You own Dark and Light, as does Pikachu. Also, you can both use dark and light type attacks, like Shadow of Oblivion, or Light Shot. You can make clones of anyone or anything from shadows and light. Like being God of your own species." The Ancient said. "Call me Jacob." He finished. "Also, It seems your troops are done battling." Jacob said, still smiling.  
When they got to the battling room, all of Ash's men were lying on the floor, unconscious. All but Johan, who lay on his face, not moving at all. Ash ran to him, worry on his face. When he got to him, he turned Johan over and checked his pulse. "Who battled him?" Ash asked, standing up. A tall man with black hair stood forward. "That would have been me." He said, crossing his arms. Ash raised his right arm, and an eerie black glow surrounded the man who killed Johan. "You have killed Johan in cold blood. How do you plea?" He asked, a false smile on his face. Before he could answer, the glow started squeezing in on him. "Aaahhh!" he screamed, the dark covering his body. Suddenly, the pitch-black darkness squeezed him, until he stopped screaming and squirming. He just stood there, propelled by the power emitting from Ash. Ash stopped the flow, and the man fell over. He turned back to Johan, and held his hand to Johan. "Holy Resurrection!" he screamed, his hand glowing white this time. Suddenly, Johan's body started shaking violently. Johan suddenly stood up. "What happened? First, I'm in some place pure white, suddenly, I'm here." He said, smiling. Ash soon revived all of his team and they left.  
"Ash, why does Pikachu have a black and white fur coat, and you have a black and white cloak?" Johan asked. "Well, I'm a master. That's what happens when you have the powers of Dark and Light." Ash said. "Dark and Light! Those are very powerful elements!" Johan said. "Where do you get all this information?" Sean asked. "Even if it was for a few minutes, you can learn a lot in death." Johan said.   
  
  
Ash and Pikachu control the strongest elements around, but what does fate have in store? Find out in chapter 6 of, The Forgotten.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but writers block can do that to you. 


	6. Reunions

The Forgotten  
Chapter 6: Reunions   
  
Ash felt no need to go back to the time he came from, he also felt no need to bring the others into this.   
"Ash, we don't need to leave! So we didn't become Masters, so what?" Sean asked, almost ready to punch Ash. "In the room, there were no other balls labeled Ketchum. They knew you wouldn't become Masters, because it wasn't meant to be." He answered, eyes erect on his direction. He had already dropped off most of the group, so only Sean and Johan were with him. "So what? Time can change! What should happen might not necessarily happen. We could go back to your time, and all that you love might have never existed, you may not be as famous as you say you are, and giant smelly apes with heads bigger then tree-trunks could the world!" Suddenly, Jeff whispered, 'Told ya' so!' under his breath. "Shut up, Jeff." Ash said, clearly annoyed by the beliefs of the Mew. Then, they were at the gate to Johan's time. "So long, Ash. It was nice knowing you." Johan said, smiling. He stepped into the portal, onto the podium, and Ash started time again for him. Suddenly, the cracking of a gun was heard, and Johan fell limp for the second time. "Johan!" Sean whispered, white with horror. "Now, it's time for you to go." Ash said, as he teleported them to Sean's portal. "I would have done that earlier, but I can't teleport more then four living things at once." Ash said, holding the portal open for Sean. "I won't go, you can't make me!" Sean said, backing up slowly. "I didn't want it to come to this." Ash said sadly, as he began glowing crimson. Suddenly, Sean couldn't move, or, on his own free will at least, he found, as he started walking to the portal without meaning to. Suddenly, black. The last thing he saw was red fire coming at him, and he heard a man scream as he was hit by lightning.  
Now, Ash sat on the floor, needing rest. "Ash, I told you I wasn't the only person who thought the world could be run by smelly apes with heads bigger than tree-trunks." Jeff said, transforming back to Mew. "Yeah, but didn't you also try to save the world by challenging a power mad psychic pokemon to checkers?" Ash asked, studying the pokeballs at his fingers. Mew asked, looking at the pokeball like it was a poison. "No, but I was wondering if they could tell me about it." He said, pointing to the pokeballs. He said. "So, what's it like in there, Pikachu?" He asked, watching the small mouse slurp ketchup out of a bottle they got in 1652. *Well, imagine the sky, with no stars, at night. Then, take a picture of your Master, and imagine a small voice in your head coming from nowhere saying, 'this is your Master, your new friend. He will treat you with great respect, and share his glory with you.' But, I've been someone's pokemon before, and the pokeball lied to me. So, I refuse to see the face of that jerk, and here the voice of that moron tell me things I may or may not already know, and could be lies. * Pikachu said, finishing off the bottle and getting a new one. "Well, I never would have thought that. Tell me, do the others feel the same about pokeballs?" He asked, pulling out some bags of food, tossing one to Mew, and pulling a sandwich out of his. *I don't know. They never really tell. Some forget, others like keeping their pokeball lives to themselves, because you can also see what you want to see in there. But only what you imagine it to be. Like, I could go into one and see smelly apes... * "You say it and you won't be finding any ketchup in my bag for another year." Ash warned, tossing a small bag to Pikachu also. *Fine, but I could. * Pikachu said with finality. Mew said, staring at the wall with interest. Ash turned to see what was so interesting, and saw himself. "Poop. I knew this would happen." Ash said, standing up. "Hello me, I'm you." He said, extending his hand. The Ash from the past stared for a minute, and then took his hand. "Hey, me, what's that cloak you, or what will be me, is wearing?" Ash from the past asked. "You'll find out when your mission is complete." Ash said, and then started walking away, Pikachu and Mew right behind him.  
Mew said, transforming to Jeff again. "But, where did you get that whole, 'You'll know when your mission is complete' junk?" He asked. "Don't know. I watch to many movies late at night." Ash said, quickening his pace. After a minute or so of walking, they made it. "Here we go, 2004. Prepare to see what has happened to the world after three years of no me." He said, starting to open the door. First, he decided he would morph himself into someone less suspicious. He thought, and when he was finished, he was a man in his twenties. He had black hair going down to the tip of his ears. His pants were blue Levis. He had an orange JerZees shirt. "Well, how do I look?" he asked Pikachu, who had busied himself with a pack of pokemon cards he had found. "I'll take that as it's not bad. Let's go." He said, as he opened the door to his fate.  
A woman with red hair walked the streets of Cerulean aimlessly. She wore a blue shirt and pants, blue shoes to match. She had been looking for the same person for three years, after he disappeared. 'Ash, where are you?' she asked herself, for the billionth time that day. Her hair hung down to her shoulders, moving freely with the wind. "Misty, like, let it go. He's gone and that's that." A voice said from behind her. Misty turned, and was grabbed on the hands by Violet. "Now, we should, like, move it, or Team Rocket will tax us, or worse." She said, dragging her away. As she let herself be dragged away, they accidentally knocked over a man carrying a Pikachu. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." The man said, picking her up. "Um, I'm new here, so I was wondering, what's going on? Why is everybody going home?" He asked, dusting himself off. "Dang, you must be new to the world! Ever since, like, Ash Ketchum disappeared, Team Rocket, like, took over, doing what ever they want whenever they want. They own Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Archipelago." Violet said. "Well, we're from the other side of the world. We didn't know." He said, pointing to himself and his friend. "Well, I guess you don't have a place to stay, then?" Violet asked. "No, not really. Could you help us?" the other man said. "Yes. Come with us." Misty said, studying the man she knocked down. "Thanks. I'm Mike. This is Jeff." Ash said, pointing to himself and Jeff. "No time. Let's go. No telling what those creeps want today." Misty said, dragging Ash and Jeff with her and Violet.  
After dodging many Team Rocket members (and having moved several telepathically) they finally made it to a gym. "You own the gym here?" Ash asked, staring at the remodeling that has happened. "Used to. After the Rockets took over, they closed down the gyms, not needing them." Misty said. "Everybody, like, get in here! We have some new guys!" Violet yelled. After a second, two more women were there. "These are Mike and Jeff. Mike, Jeff, these are our sisters, Daisy, and (I don't know the name of the other sister, so I'll say May) May. I'm Misty, and this is Violet." They all said hi in there own way, whether it is nod, smile, or wave. "Do I know you?" Misty finally asked, as she thought she saw Mike before. "No, not that I know of." Ash said, handing Pikachu a packet of ketchup. "So, was Ash a good trainer? I've heard stories that you traveled with him." Ash asked, seeing that Mike could ask the question without getting a corny lie. "Well, he was pretty good. During the Indigo League, I think his wins were by luck. But that's me. But when he got to the Orange Archipelago he started wising up to how life was. By Johto, he could have been the best, had there not been so many pokemon we never even heard of." Misty said, remembering. "Your pretty cute." Daisy said to a very un-easy Jeff. "It wouldn't work out. Believe me!" He said, trying to back up. "I'm just saying." She said, sliding more to him. "Mike, a little help would be nice!" Jeff said, being backed into a corner. 'Use you mind, dummy.' Ash thought to him. 'Forgot!' Jeff said, as he changed her mind quickly. She turned around and walked back to the group. "Daisy, don't scare the poor guy like that." Misty said, hitting her on the leg playfully. "What, a person can't have any fun?" Daisy said, an evil grin on her face. "I'll bet the Rockets might want to have some fun." Misty said, not thinking. "Well, they are too big of losers." Daisy said. "No, Ash was a loser." Came a voice from the shadows. "Oh, Gary, your still here?" Misty asked. "Gary, this is Mike and Jeff. Jeff, Mike, this is Gary." She said, as a man in a brown shirt and black pants came from the shadows. "Hello." He said. "Hi." "Hey." Are what followed. "Ash was supposed to battle me the day he disappeared. He was gone before I had the chance to show him I was better then what he thought I was. Now, I lost almost all my need for pokemon. I probably would have lost anyways. I was foolish and pig-headed back then." Gary said. "I'll battle you. I haven't fought anybody who might be good enough in years." Ash said. 'Now I'll get to see how strong you've gotten in the years.' He thought.  
They were standing at the edge of the Cerulean battling pool. "One on one. No time limit. Go!" Misty said. Gary sent out a Vaporeon, and Ash sent out Cyndiquil. "I'll show you just like I showed all those others that types don't matter when it comes down to pokemon." Ash said. "Fire Blast!" He called. "Gary, weren't you Ash's friend when he left?" Ash asked. "Yeah. But it all changed when he went back on his deal." Gary said. "Cyndiquil, show him just how good you are! Jump into the water and show him a Fire Rain!" Ash called. The Cyndiquil jumped into the water, and the water exploded in flames. When they cleared, Vaporeon lay on the floor, unconscious, and Cyndiquil was unharmed. "Where did you learn that? That was crazy!" Gary yelled. "Mike is the winner! He wins three-hundred dollars!" Misty called.  
Later, they ate some food, which mainly consisted of a few cans of Spaghetti O's. Then, the sleeping arrangements were made. They were all the same, except Jeff had the couch, and Ash and Pikachu took their sleeping bags. There was an advantage to that, as Ash could use his powers to heat himself up. If Jeff did, there would be a fire, and some explaining to do. 'So this is what the world has come to.' Ash thought. Jeff thought. 'Yeah, I suppose.' Ash thought. Suddenly, a creeping sound came from the stairs. When it got off the stairs, it silently made it's way over to Ash's direction. "Pikachu, when I say so, use Flash, then I'll interrogate." Ash whispered. The sound stopped one foot away from Ash, and the sound of metal leaving leather could be heard. "NOW!" Ash said, jumping up and kicking blindly, knocking the knife from the hand. Pikachu jumped in front of Ash, and used Flash. "Aaahhh!" a voice called, as a pair of hands covered his face. Jeff had also jumped up, and pulled the hands from the face and held them behind their back. "Gary? What are you doing?" Ash yelled, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "I wanted to know where your pokemon learned those attacks! Fire Rain, I know I've never heard of that." Gary said, trying to see again. "Oh. Let him go Jeff." Ash said, as Jeff reluctantly let go of Gary's hands, but not without grabbing the knife first. "Geez, Gary! If you wanted to know, you didn't have to pull a knife on me! I own a non-to-famous TM shop. Custom made, don't sell them to Dept. stores, lest they fall into the wrong hands." Ash said. He had actually made a small store back in 1770 to make a little money. "$500 a TM. I've brought the supplies to make plenty." Ash said. "I've got several ready. Fire Rain, Electro Bomb, Mega Ice, and Ultimo Shot. Electro Bomb always causes paralysis and never misses, Mega Ice always freezes the enemy, but has the accuracy of Zap Cannon, and Ultimo Shot is a normal type, instant KO." Ash said, grinning that he might finally get some business. "But, the TMs can't be taught to babies through breeding, unless you also buy TM DNA. Not really an attack, but all TMs are transferred to DNA, as if they learned it themselves, and is in their family all the time, through all breeds. I just made that one, so it's not sure to work, and it's double the price." Ash said while laying down his TMs. Gary bought two TM DNA, and one of each other of Ash's TMs. "We got nice business today, Pikachu." Ash said. "I'll probably challenge you tomorrow, Mike. Until then, I'll teach these to some pokemon. Thank you, for bringing back my love for pokemon. We could probably destroy Team Rocket with these!" Gary said, dancing up the stairs to bed. "Maybe I should have told him about Thunder Strike, eh?" Ash asked Pikachu, a smirk on his face. "Uh oh, I forgot to warn him about what happens with those after certain requirements!" Ash said, running up the stairs to Gary's room.  
The next morning, after avoiding Gary for a few hours, Ash was making himself a breakfast from his own rations. 'Not the way I used to live, eh?' he thought to Pikachu, who was once again eating a bottle of ketchup. "You know, even when you know why it is someone likes something so much, it's still a kind of mystery as to why they like it." Ash said, watching Pikachu and eating toast at the same time. "Hey, Mike. Gary tells me you have some TMs custom built. May I see them?" Misty asked, walking into the room. "Yeah, sure. But I have some restrictions. The pokemon cannot exceed level ninety, unless the attacks are to kill. They should only be used once per battle each, as they take a lot of energy. And the pokemon should not be forced to learn them." He said, as he pulled a box from his bag. "Now, I know about Gary's type of person, so I didn't show him all of mine. There are still a few, like Steam Blow, and some that form swords of that element. They won't kill, unless directed to over level ninety. Now, what can I interest you in?" Ash asked. "Well, I'm looking for water attacks." She explained, but before she could go any further, Ash stopped her. "Now listen, I've made one special TM. I only made one copy, and I was looking for the right person to give it to. After the display of kindness you showed me, I'd like for you to have it. I call it Water Duplication. Your pokemon can make as many duplicates of itself it feels need for from any water, any where." Ash said, pulling a small safe from his backpack. After three failed attempts, he finally got it opened, and pulled out a very shiny TM. But, before he did, he put on some gloves. He didn't want to absorb the TM then give it to her. "This one's on me. Also, I just remembered, two years ago, a man named Satoshi came to me. He knew I was a wonder at TMs, and only the best were able to get to me for the TMs. Well, he saw one TM, and it was almost out of stock, and very rare there forth, and cost three times the regular price. Well, he saw it would only work for water types, and bought it. Then, he paid me a little extra for my delivery service. After I got no more customers, I set out on my journey. Misty, I've been looking for you, with my assistant and pokemon, for nine months. Do you know Mr. Satoshi?" Ash asked, pulling out another safe. "Ash." Was all Misty could say. "Ah, so that was Ash." He began, as he started on the safe combination. "He said that he was sorry, and he couldn't show his face anymore. For what reason is beyond me. He never told, and I don't expect you to. He worked with me for about three days. He said, 'Give this to a woman named Misty. Tell her, I'm sorry, and she knows why I can't show my face anymore. I've been used too long, and I'm going to stop the using.' Now, what he meant is beyond me, but I do know it wasn't a suicide note. I asked him, and I know when people lie. And he was a real bad liar when he tried to lie." He said, as he opened the safe. "Here. I kept it un-touched by any humans for the whole time. Put them to good use." He said. "Thanks for the message, and the TMs. Also, I'd like to look at your selection of TMs. I think I might need more than two special ones." She said. "Actually, what makes them special is that, only those two can be used up to six times each. Oh! I never told you what the one Satoshi gave you is! It's called Water Ultimatum. It is a very special technique. It causes the user to be able to control the waters, weather it be sea, ocean, or sink. It can make serpent-like creatures from water, and can do pretty much anything. I have several TMs like it, each representing each pokemon type. Like, Lightning Ultimatum, Ice Ultimatum, Poison Ultimatum, and so on. Each will only work for its pokemon type, respectively." Ash said. Misty just bought some of his regular TMs, and got a free discount on two more after she bought three.  
"Wonderful business this week, Pikachu." Ash said after five days of selling his TMs on the street. *Aren't you worried that Team Rocket will get some of the TMs? If they do, we could die! * Pikachu said, slurping up another ketchup bottle. "Number one, they don't have pokemon over level ninety, so they can't kill, number two, why do you care? You're getting ten times more ketchup then ever!" Ash said, counting his earnings for the day. *I'm not pressing the point further, for possible lack of ketchup. * Pikachu said, finishing off the bottle. "Well, good for you. I'll be in the bathroom." Ash said, making his way up the stairs. When he was inside, go looked in the mirror. He didn't ever have any time before, as Gary called all of his friends and told them about his TMs. Ever since then, there was always a line in front of the house from 6 in the morning to 10 at night. He had brown eyes, as usual. His hair seemed to stop growing at his ears. His face seemed to be pretty skinny, and pale. 'No wonder people are always asking if I'm feeling good, or if I need a doctor.' Ash thought, stepping out again. "Mike, we got some more special orders!" Jeff called from the door. "Coming!" Ash said, walking down the stairs and to the door. "Hello, Mike. I'm Greg. I need a custom made TM. My daughter was looking for someone who could make her a TM for fire types. She needs one that makes a fireball and shoots it at the opponent. Can you make me one like that before four days?" Greg asked, pulling out a wallet. "Of course! And, with the purchase of a custom TM, you get one free TM of the same value for free. At the time, I have several fire-type TMs. Fire Rain and Hyper Flame is both very popular. Fire Rain causes the pokemon to jump into either the water pokemon or the pool of water your battling at. Upon collision, the water will burst into flames, or the pokemon will heat up and be knocked unconscious. Use only in pools or against water-type pokemon. Hyper Flame is a supped-up version of Flame Thrower. Or, there's our other selection." Ash said, writing down the order and what type of TM it should be. "Well, I'll take Fire Rain with it." Greg said, pulling out 1000 dollars. "Wonderful. Come back tomorrow for your order. Would you like it wrapped, or in a bag?" Ash asked, taking the money and handing him a receipt and a Fire Rain TM. "Yes please." Greg said. "Wait, sir! First, you need to read the rules of the TMs and accept them. Also, you may want TM DNA! Tomorrow come back with the receipt for your TM." Ash said, holding out a piece of paper and a pen. "Right, sorry." Greg said. Greg bought TM DNA and another person stepped up. "Hi, um, I need an electric-type custom TM. The pokemon creates a bomb of electricity and throws it at the pokemon for an instant KO." The man said. "Right. Would you like to have the complementary TM?" Ash said, making the receipt and writing down the order. "Yes, please. I'm Richie, by the way." The man said. 'Now I recognize him! I can't believe I didn't recognize that Pikachu's hair cut!' He said, looking down at the Pikachu, who seemed to remember Ash and his Pikachu pretty well. "So, these are for the Pikachu, eh? Nice choice! I originally made electric TMs for the Pikachu DNA structure. Would you like TM DNA with that?" he asked, as Richie chose an electric TM for Sparky. "Yeah, that would be wise." He said, pulling out the money. "Great. Say, I believe I saw you once in the Indigo League. Didn't you battle Ash? You beat him, to." Ash said, remembering that battle. "Yeah. So, I'll be back tomorrow for my TM?" Richie asked. "Yep. Until then." Ash said. "Don't forget to sign the agreement." Ash quickly added.  
After a few hours, Ash closed shop for the day. He was walking down the street, looking for a good shop with traveling and pokemon supplies. After a few shops, he heard animalistic screams. He ran ahead of him to see what was making the sound, when he saw a Charizard being tortured by Team Rocket. "Let it go!" He yelled, walking to the front of the crowd. "Charizard, where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Ash said, stepping forward to Charizard, to be blocked by Team Rocket. "He's ours now, mister." He said, pushing him back. *Foolish human, I'll take care of these humans. * The Charizard snorted. 'Well, you've got my help anyways.' Ash thought to it. The Charizard stood, shocked. Ash's eyes started glowing crimson. "I must argue. Release this Charizard into my custody for the time being." Ash said, altering the Rocket's mind. "Fine, take it away." He said, stepping aside. "Come, Charizard. We must go home." Ash said, using psychic to get the large thing to follow him. When they were alone in an alley, Ash released it from psychic. "Who's your trainer?" Ash asked, holding the Charizard in place. *A man named Ash. He left me in the Charific Valley. * Charizard said. "Well, you've found him." Ash said, transforming back into himself. *Ash! Where did you get that truck? * Charizard asked, giving the smallest and lightest hug it could without crushing his friend. "I've learned lot's of new tricks. How were things in the Charific Valley?" He asked, making the gap between the buildings they were in look like it were blocked off, because it was by Ash's psychic abilities. *Wonderful! Now, I'm the strongest there! * Charizard said, flexing his muscles. "I knew you could do it! See what happens when you set your priorities straight." He said. After a while, it was dark, and Charizard had to fly them to the gym. "Pikachu, I found Charizard!" Ash called, walking into the house. *Really? How is the big guy? * Pikachu asked, running up to Ash to hug him. "He's the strongest in the Valley! He's decided to stay with us." Ash said, juggling Charizard's pokeball. *Great, another fire breathing pyromaniac. * Pikachu said, motioning to the Cerulean Pool, where Cyndiquil was being kept. It seems after his battle, he was intent on burning everything in the household. They were able to trick him into the pool, where he is currently trying to jump out. "Nah, he can't fit in the house." Ash said. *But he can stand outside and burn the whole house at once. * Pikachu playfully retaliated. "That won't happen." Ash said. 


	7. Discoveries

The Forgotten  
Chapter 7: Discoveries  
  
Ash and Jeff had been living with Gary, Misty, and her sisters for three months, and people were constantly coming for battles and TMs, all of which from Ash. Ash had been making serious money and friends. Even Team Rocket left them alone now. Ash was making a living from buying groceries for everybody from his money. Luckily, Jeff had made a living out of eating human foods, besides just ketchup. But, Ash still gave him pokemon food every once in a while. Sometimes Rocket members would come by, saying they were stronger then Ash, and his pokemon were weak. Those were the ones that never said that to Pikachu's face, or had ever battled him, or ever got in the way in Pikachu's training lessons. Pikachu hated interruptions in his training lessons. They were his time, and his alone. He himself would punish any interruptions in his own ways. Of course, whenever that battle cry of Pikachu's was heard, everybody turned in the opposite direction, and ran. Power outages were never a problem. When they happened, Pikachu and Ash would head to the local power plant and give it a jump-start. Ash didn't understand why they didn't convert to solar energy. It was a little on the expensive side, but well worth it in the long run. If anyone decided to battle Ash, they didn't use the TM attacks he had sold them. They said they didn't think they would have much of an effect, except for the instant knockout attacks. Ash decided to split the earnings to fit everybody, yet they all decline. (Aside from Jeff, who is his Mew anyways) They had been getting good business lately. Ash felt it was like he was pokemon Master again. "What happened to the Master, anyways?" Ash asked once. "Well, he died in The Great Rocket Revolution. Ever since, we never felt the need to vote a new one out, as all the trainers died in the Victory Road. Some say that the shadows themselves came to life in the shapes of pokemon and attacked them mercilessly. Others say it was the light, and some say both. But, there are those who say none happened, and that they're fairy tails. But, some say they've also seen a man with a Pikachu of black and white, who summoned upon the shadows and the light to do his bidding. They also say he is hidden in the Rocket base, and only the high-ranking Rockets know about it." Misty answered. 'Well, I'd like to hear these fairy tales.' Ash thought. So, he just pried the stories from Misty's mind at night using Dream Eater. The first time, he had indigestion the next morning. But he said he got up for a midnight-to-three-in-the-morning snack. That saved him, as everyone had seen his abyss of a stomach at work. Well, he was up from midnight to three in the morning, but not eating. He decided to practice his Night-type attacks the Ancient told him of. One night, he successfully destroyed three trees in one shot. That did not go unnoticed by neighbors in the morning. In a different night, he was able to form a pitch-black-as-night sword. He cut a large slash down the side of a dumpster, another complaint by neighbors. "How do these problems keep happening?" Misty yelled once, as she paid damage repairs. 'Note to self, stop destroying things.' Ash thought to himself.  
"Mike! Are you there?" A voice called from where Ash sold his TMs. "Right here." Ash said, walking out of the darkest corner he could in his shop. "Hey, Richie. Need anymore TMs?" He asked, seeing Richie looking at the new TMs. "No. I was wondering if you would like to battle? Six to six, no time limit, two thousand dollars prize?" Richie asked. "Sure. Only if you think you can take it." Ash said, pulling a box full of his pokeballs from a corner. "Thanks, pal. I won't go easy!" Richie said, walking with Ash to the pool not occupied by Cyndiquil, who was almost over his pyromaniac needs.  
"I choose you, Sparky!" Richie called, releasing his Pikachu. "Go, Dugtrio." Ash said, tossing his pokeball to the empty pool. "Well, Mike, it looks like you want this over with fast. So, Quick Attack!" Richie yelled, pointing at the Dugtrio, who seemed sleeping. "Fissure." Ash said, nodding his head. The Dugtrio went from half asleep, to twenty cups of nothing but caffeine and sugar. It quickly dug underground, as the Pikachu passed above it. It seemed to Richie that the attack would never hit while Sparky was going this fast, meaning it shocked him horribly when Sparky smacked into his face, unconscious. He recalled Sparky for a rest, and then sighed. "That was good, Mike. Nobody's ever hit Sparky while he was using Quick Attack, or dodged it either." Richie said. "But Zippo's a whole different story! GO!" he yelled, as the pokeball went flying threw the air. "Return, Dugtrio." Ash said, holding out Dugtrio's pokeball. Richie smiled. Either he was returning Dugtrio, or he was using Return Attack. But, Ash just recalled Dugtrio, and sent out his Pikachu. "What kind of Pikachu is that?" Richie asked. "Well, Pikachu was put to sleep by a bland Jigglypuff, and it decided it would look better in black and white." Ash said, scratching his head. "Quick Attack!" Richie yelled, leaning on the bar in front of him. "Pikachu, show that Charmander who's boss. Lightning Blade, light power." Ash said, pretending to have a sword. And so, Pikachu gave it a light slash in the arm, which wasn't fatal, they all knew, and knocked out the Charmander. "Return, Zippo! Go Happy!" Richie said, tossing another pokeball to reveal a Butterfree. "Return, Pikachu. Go, Gengar!" Ash said, having fun. "Ghost Ultimatum. Then Multiple Shadow Ball." Ash said, as Gengar focused, and four more Gengar appeared. Then, they all used Shadow Ball at once, and Happy couldn't take the five-way attack. "Return, Happy! Go, Squirtle!" Richie said. "Return, Gengar. Go, Feraligatr!" Ash said, tossing its pokeball. "Hydro Pump!" They both yelled, smiles on their faces. The Feraligatr proved more powerful, and Squirtle was out. Misty had heard the battling, and dropped in a while ago. "Go Mike!" She yelled, as they both recalled their pokemon. "This will even the odds! Go, Noctowl!" Richie yelled. "Go, Meganium! Confuse Ray!" Ash said. "Foresight!" Richie yelled at the same time, and Ash's world crumbled again, as the Foresight missed Meganium... and hit him.  
"Aaahhh!" Ash yelled, as his true form began materializing. "Ash? Ash!" Misty yelled, running across the room to the hooded Ash. Ash yelled in his mind, as he recalled Meganium, picked up Pikachu and ran to the nearest window. AS he jumped out, he did a flip, and a Celebi with a Pikachu on it's back and a Mew flew off, into a portal the Celebi had made. "Ash! ASH!" Misty yelled, running to the window, only to see the portal close, and a teary-eyed Celebi wave goodbye. "No!" Misty yelled, falling to her knees, crying. "Ash, Ash, Ash!" She moaned, shaking off Richie, who was trying to help her up.  
Mew seemed to scream, as Ash reappeared where the Celebi stood. "I knew Foresight would ruin my life, but not like that." Ash said, wiping the tears from his eyes. *Come on, Ash. It's not like you didn't leave her for longer than two seconds before. As a matter of fact, she's probably more shattered than you are. She hasn't seen you for three years! * Pikachu said, not realizing he just made it worse. "Thanks for the encouraging thought." Ash spat, sitting down and pulling out their lunches. They all sat down in silence, said grace, and then ate silently. Ash and Mew just watched Pikachu slurp the remains of a ketchup bottle down, and went to get another. "Pikachu, you're going to turn into a ketchup bottle yourself if you only eat that for snacks." Ash said, shaking his head lightly. Pikachu seemed to be getting greedy with it when he started, and when he finished that sentence; he was drenched from head to toe in ketchup. "What did I tell you?" Ash asked, a smirk on his face. *Shut up and hive me some help. * Pikachu said, waiting for Ash to deploy the water. He got more then he expected, when a Hydro Pump hit him. *Thanks. * He said, shaking himself dry. "Se what happens when you try to help and make it worse?" Ash asked, smiling smugly. Mew said, staring into the distance. *He's right. I can hear them, and smell them. Ash, they smell like you! * Pikachu said, standing on all fours. Ash stood up and started walking to where the person was supposed to be. The pokemon stayed behind, incase someone decided to come from behind.   
"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Ash said, walking forward slowly. "I'm already here." The voice said, in the same leering voice Ash used. "Alright, enough of the games. Who's there? What do you want?" Ash asked, stopping and looking around. "Well, I'm you, and I want to talk to you. You see, after lots of timing and math, I found out that I could find you right here, right now. Me, you can't run from your fears like I just did. Go into the past two years. You will find out things you need to know." Future Ash said, stepping from the mist. "Well, why didn't you just come into the clearing where my pokemon were instead of making me walk?" Ash asked. When he finished saying that, Pikachu's screaming could be heard, and thunder was heard. "Because Pikachu will think he saw something coming, and would have shocked me to death." Future Ash said. "Alright, so, do you think you could show me how to use my light and night techniques?" Ash asked hopefully. "No, sorry. That's not what I came for. I told you what to do, now do it." Future Ash said. So, Ash went back to the group and told where and when they were going. Mew said, transforming back into Jeff. "So, I better get the cloak on, no?" Ash asked, as the cloak appeared on his back.  
Three seconds later, they were in on one side of a war. The side he was on was losing horribly. The opposing side had humans that seemed to be more Pokemen. But he knew they weren't, because the person in the front of the opposing side was throwing water blasts, and it was Misty. "Well I'll be... Misty's a Pokeman! And a Master, at that." Ash said shocked to see Misty, killing people faster then she could swim. It seemed that the people couldn't see, feel or hear them. Ash turned to look at the side he was standing at. They were all wearing white and black clothing, all with red R's on them. All but one, whose eyes were red with fury, as he was throwing shadows at the opposing team. The shadows went into the people, and came out carrying souls, screaming with pain. Ash knew from the moment he saw the man, and the other man beside him, that he was sent here to watch the Master die, and Team Rocket take over, with him leading them and Gary his right hand man. "I suppose after I left Misty again, I went into Limbo, and dragged an alternate Gary into this, seeing as another Gary is over there, and seems to be throwing rocks from his hands! Great! Misty and Gary are Pokemen! My life could not possibly get any worse!" Ash yelled, as the him from another future stood up and halted the battle. "Well, if you rebel scum won't cooperate, I'll have to be evil." Future Ash said, a grim smile on his face. Suddenly, Ash's mom, Delia, was standing in front of him. "Surrender, or she dies!" HE yelled at Misty, who seemed to be the leader. "Call back! We surrender! Just don't hurt your mom! She was like a mom to all of us!" She yelled, throwing her hands up. "NO! Don't give up!" Ash yelled at no one. Future Ash grinned more. His eyes glowed crimson, and everybody was put into his command. "Go back home, and know that I'm your Master!" He yelled, as he brought a black sword from nowhere and sliced threw Delia's throat. "NO! I'll find a way to kill you myself, you idiot!" Ashes screamed as he ran at Future Ash and tried to jump kick him. As he thought he would, he went straight threw all of them. When all of them had left, including Future Ash, Ash opened a portal into time again. "If I can't save her here, I'll find her soul in Limbo." He said, as his pokemon followed him.  
"Who goes there?" a man asked, not looking up from his papers. "The Master of Night and Day." Ash said, as a scanner flashed his eyes. "Ash? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be dead." The man said. "Just taking care of business. Earth is my responsibility, so I'll meddle as I please." He said, walking into the portal of the dead. In there, millions of souls were everywhere. Ash had been here before, so he new where to go. After a small hike, he was at a corridor. Another man was at a desk, also reading. "Hello, Ash. Who do you want to talk to, and what year did they die?" The man said, still reading. "I'm looking for my mom. You know when she died." Ash said, as the man tossed him a set of keys. "Down the hall, twentieth to your left." He said, looking up to toss the keys. "Thanks, Joe." Ash said. "No problem, Ash." Joe said, taking the next order. Ash decided to teleport to the door. He knew the doors in Limbo were not accessible, even if you teleported from out side the door. They did that to make sure Sabrina didn't get the chance to resurrect whoever she wanted. When he got to the door, he took the key and hoped it was the right one. He slowly turned the key in the slot, and turned the handle. His mom sat in one corner, rocking on her knees. "Mom? Mom, is that you?" Ash asked, walking in. "Ash, what happened to you? You've been gone for years, and when you come back, you kill me. Why?" She asked, looking up. "Mom, I made some bad decisions in the future that I'm not proud of, and that was a me from Limbo. He got out, along with a lot of other types of me, the one's that don't exist in out time, but have there own. Now, how about I take you back to the realm of the living, and we bring back the evil me, then I'll go out and catch all the other me from different dimensions. Holy Resurrection!" He said, as his mother's spirit returned to the check in. In ten minutes, he was back at Joe. "I see you resurrected your mom. What happened, did your evil selves escape?" Joe asked, looking troubled. "Yeah, and it's up to me to catch them." Ash said, tossing the keys back to Joe. "Good luck." Joe said, putting the keys in a drawer on his desk.  
"Ash, what's your mom doing out of her room?" The other man at the first desk asked. "Well, she wasn't supposed to die. You had a problem holding the other dimensions together." Ash said, guiding his mom's soul back to earth.  
"Let me see, if I were evil, demented, and in a different dimension, where would I be?" Ash asked, walking around. Mew asked flying around behind Ash and Pikachu. "No, that's more annoying than it is torture. Let's try, The Barney Movie!" Ash said, running to the movies. Mew yelled in agony. "Shut up and fly!" Ash said, transforming into Pidgeot. Pikachu barely made it on Ash's back when he hit the sound barrier. Mew just teleported to the Multiplex. On his way, Ash narrowly avoided three stoplights and one kite. *Dangerous skies, huh Pikachu? * Ash said, smirking the best he could with a beak. *Next time, can you just teleport us, or not transform but use Pidgeot's speed? * Pikachu asked, feeling a little sick. *Sure, why not. * Ash said, as they landed in front of the movies. Mew stood waiting at the entrance. He asked, transforming into Jeff. "I mean, it gets real annoying after two." He finished, walking into the theater. "Give me the details later, right now we need to stop evil me!" Ash said, running down the hall. Pikachu stuck to the shadows, as to not attract attention. When they came to the booth where you give your tickets, Ash used psychic to get them through the door. As they ran, Ash was filled with anger, and sudden shocks and waves of wind were knocking people over every once in a while. They later found out that several people were put into a state of shock, and sent to the hospital. When they got to the door the their movie, they heard evil laughter and someone shouting, "This is what happens when you try to double cross me!" They felt they had hit the jackpot. As the words were said, Ash was filled with more rage, and the very light seemed to take shape and cower before Ash. A shadow came from nowhere and knocked open the door. As this happened, the light figure of Ash jumped into a light, and all the power in the building was knocked out so only Ash and Pikachu. They stepped in, and saw the evil Ash right away, as he had pulled a knife from his belt and slashed the face of the man in front of his. Even from the distance, Ash could see who the man was, and a blind rage took over Ash, as his father's head sagged limp. "I'll kill you!" Ash yelled, as Shadows in the form of him stepped in front of him and stared evilly at Future Ash. "Who is the fool impersonating me?" Evil Ash asked, as his own Shadow slaves appeared. "I am impersonating you, for I am you! You came to my dimension with that false Gary, so I must kill you as protector of Earth." Ash said, as the both of them pointed their shadow army to the other's army of shadows. "Kill!" They both yelled, as their shadow minions attacked. Suddenly, two black and white Pikachu jumped forward, threatening the other. "Attack!" The Ash's yelled, as they created swords. Evil Ash made his sword of light, as Ash made his from shadows. Ash grinned, and started speaking. "You chose the wrong element, friend. Shadow does not need light to be alive, as without light, shadow is everywhere, yet where there is light, there will always be shadow, and night." Ash said, as they both jumped at each other, careful to avoid the Pikachu's, and the armies of shadow. "You fight well, but as this is not my dimension, I will destroy you all." Evil Ash said, but when he said this, Ash yelled. "I am a Master as well! You cannot kill me! I'll just keep coming back for more!" Ash said, as he stepped back, and his sword disappeared into the night. "But, since this is not your dimension, you can be killed." Ash said, as he turned into his dark Scyther. He then hit Evil Ash with many slash attacks, and Evil Ash fell over, bloody. As he fell, his army of shadow disappeared, as did his Pikachu. Ash formed a dark pokeball, and threw it at his evil counterpart. "I caught Evil Ash, hooray." He said, as he picked up the ball, and it disappeared into his cloak. "Come, Pikachu. If he got out, we better head to our time and stop the others. Right after I bring back dad. Holy Resurrection!" He yelled, aiming his hand at all the dead bodies, and their souls happily returned to their bodies, and thanked him before entering the bodies. After a brief explanation to Ash's father, Ash and crew were off, and disappeared into time. "Well, I suppose a man can only die once, or twice, or possibly three times. I'll be careful, son, if you do." Ash's dad had said, right before they left for their time. "I will dad, and the answer is twice. I should know because I've been there. That could explain why I know Limbo so well." Ash said, flying away to fight his counterparts. 


	8. The Search Continues

The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 8: The Hunt Continues  
  
I don't own Pokemon, never have, never will.  
  
Ash had just taken the Ash from Limbo back, and was looking for clues to the next escaped Ash. "Well, we've found the murderously evil me, but I suppose, like the gyms, the next one will be harder than the last. So, we'd better get to training our new abilities. First, we'll work on your transforming skills. People get scared when they see black and white Pikachus. Let's work on turning you back into your regular color." Ash said, then they spent three hours (No time in the time-space continuum) working on Pikachu's transforming and Ash's shadow attacks. Finally, Ash and Pikachu were able to transform into shadows themselves, and Pikachu could turn into his original color. Wow, you two are going to be hard to hit! That reminds me, I forgot to tell you, um, and you know how your evil twin and evil Gary escaped Limbo? Well, in doing so, they messed things up so you're not immortal anymore. Mew thought to them, rubbing the back of his neck. "You had better be joking! If you are, I'll hurt you, if your not, I'll hurt you!" Ash said, as he made a dagger out of electricity. He then brought it to his hand, and sliced a small line into it. Blood started pouring out, and it did not heal instantly, like cuts normally would for an immortal. Ash sighed and used the recover technique. "Mew, why didn't you tell me this before I fought the other me?" Ash asked, throwing the dagger away. Uh, didn't want to worry you? Mew asked. "Question or statement?" Ash asked, wanting a real answer. Because if I had told you, you would have worried, then died, then I get the frying of a lifetime. That's not something most creatures look forward to. Anyways, now I have good news. Rumor going through the legendaries is that a party is going on. Only the legendaries and Master Pokemen can attend. It would be the perfect time to get off of all this training. Besides, we need breaks. Mew thought, dancing in the air. " How does everyone suddenly know about Pokemon?" That's what happens when you mess with time. Mew said, smiling. "Well, we have barely been on the hunt for one day, and have one mistake to show for it, and you think we need a break? It had better be the best party I ever attended, or your gonna get it." Ash said. "So, where is it being held?" He finished, picking up his backpack. In a gate in the Legendary Island. You'll have to prove that you're a master Pokeman, and I'll prove I'm a legendary pokemon. Mew finished, spinning in the air. "Well, I suggest we get a move on. Come on, I'll transform into a Pidgeot, and you can transform into any flying pokemon." Ash said. When he finished transforming, Pikachu hopped onto his back. Mew had turned into a Fearow. *I think people would be suspicious of a Pidgeot and a Fearow flying together. Try again. * Ash said. Mew then went through several different flying pokemon before he finally found a good transformation.  
  
In minutes, a Skarmory, along side a Pidgeot carrying a Pikachu, landed in the Legendary Island. Mewtwo eyed them strangely from a distance, ready to send them off telepathically, when they transformed. What the Devil? Mewtwo thought to himself, as he saw Mew transform from the Skarmory, and the Pikachu jump off the back of a Pidgeot that was half human. Finally, he noticed them to be Ash and Mew, along with Ash's Pikachu. Welcome, everyone. Ash, you must signify you are a Master Pokeman. Mewtwo said, sighing. "Alright, how do I do it?" Give me your hand. Mewtwo thought to him. When he did, Mewtwo looked like an incredible pain ran through him. Mewtwo finally let go. Go ahead. Was all Mewtwo could reply, as he used recover.  
  
Inside the gateway, there were people and pokemon all over the place. As Ash walked through the gateway, the first thing he saw was a familiar legend ending: But the Song shall fail alone, thus the world shall turn to ash. Underneath the legend, a small caption read: Ash Ketchum, the Chosen One. "I'm famous everywhere. Is there no God?" Ash muttered, walking through the crowd. Mew had transformed back into his human form, and Pikachu looked like a regular Pikachu. Two guys suddenly came up and tapped on their backs. "Hey, would you battle me?" The other man turned to Jeff. "And you battle me?" Ash happily agreed, but Jeff had other ideas. "Sorry, but I'm not a Pokeman. I'm a legendary." Jeff said. "Liar. You look like a human." The man said glaring. Jeff shrugged and transformed into Mew. You sure I lied? Mew asked, glaring at him. "Sorry, Mew." The man mumbled.  
  
"Alright, are we battling, or is it a pokemon battle?" Ash asked, as they came up to a field with a battle square. "Us. I'm Samuel Matthews." "And I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash said. A hush suddenly fell over the crowd. "Say that again? I thought I heard Ash Ketchum." The man said. "You heard right. Is there a problem?" "No, but this is a real honor. Lot's of people want to meet you. Not only do I get to meet you, but I get the honor of fighting you." "Good. Don't go easy on me, you'd regret it." Bo said, getting in a fighting stance. As they both got ready, Ash got the fighting abilities of Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Hitmontop, along with the special powers of several pokemon, and the speed of a Scyther. The other man just plain out transformed into a Gyarados. "Go." Ash called, and ran at the monster. He was in his trench coat costume, making him look like a con covered in every inch by clothing, shadows hiding his face, probably made by his powers over the night. As he jumped up at the beast's face, the trench coat billowed behind him, as he launched a thunder attack. After the attack hit, the Gyarados started trying to tackle him. He started doing the aerobatics of the Hitmon family, evading each attack. Finally, the strain of all these powers took their stand, and he had to let them all go. So now, he had to rely on the powers he got when he became a Master. As he used the shadow power, the sky turned dark with shadow, as did his features even more. Finally, he looked scary enough to make a Gyarados run in fear. And it almost worked, too. A black katana appeared in his right hand. All that could be seen of his face were the red eyes, and the hideous, glowing smile on his face. With the same agility and speed of before, he performed spins and flips through the air up to the head of the monster, and ran a large slash down the side of the Gyarados's face, leaving a scar on that transformation. As he came back down, he sheathed his sword in mid air. The second he did, everything turned back to its original color; the sky, the ground, and the people saw he landed eyes closed, kneeling on the floor, standing back to back to the Gyarados, which was on the floor. The Gyarados turned back into the human, and Samuel lay on the floor, clutching his bleeding cheek. Ash walked over to the man. "Face me." He whispered, putting his hand on Samuel's cheek. A white glow came from beneath his hand, and when Ash took his hand away, there was nothing more than a scar. "To remember you challenged, and lost, to me." Ash said, indicating the scar. "What was that? What type of pokemon can make that attack, and where did you find them?" Samuel asked. "No Pokemon but my Pikachu can do that. I live with this Pikachu. He is my friend. No Pokeman but I can do that, for we earned these traits when I became a Master. I am Master of Light, and I am Master of Night. I am the Chosen One; I am the protector of Earth. I, I am Ash Ketchum of Pallet town." Ash said, as he stood up and walked away, Pikachu right behind him. Lost in the crowd from anyone who knew who he was, he transformed, as two people bumped into him. "Sorry, sir, but I heard that Ash Ketchum is here. Is it true? Did you see him?" A woman with red hair asked. Next to her stood a man with dark brown hair. Misty and Gary. He was in the transformation he was in when he lived with them, but luckily they didn't know that transformation was he in this time. "Yeah, but he disappeared. I'm the only person who knows where he is. Can I take a message?" Ash asked placing some sunglasses on his face that he created out of thin air. "I just want to know when he'll be back in Earth." Misty said, obviously not wanting to tell him about her personal business. Gary was just mad. "And I want to fight the jerk. He ran out on me years ago, and I want to even the score." Gary said, cracking his knuckles. "Well, I'll talk to him. Stay here, I'll be back in a flash." Ash said, disappearing a few miles away. Two minutes later, he teleported back to them. "To your first question, he says maybe in a year, in Cerulean. He'll find you. As for the battle, he said he'll have to post pone, but you could battle me. Any questions?" Ash asked, as smile on his face. "I'll accept your battle! I need to vent my anger." Gary growled, dragging Ash to he battling field.  
  
The battle had been over in seconds. Gary was a sloppy fighter, and new at being a Master. He was a sad loser, and couldn't stand being around Ash too long. "Gary, don't be such a baby. Think of it this way, Ash is way stronger than me." Ash said, grinning. He had gone very easy on Gary, so it was the truth. "Well, would you mind if we came along with you? You know, to be better Masters?" Misty asked, watching Togepi play with Pikachu. "Well, I don't see why not, but I think Gary might have some problems." Ash answered, getting some food ready. "I don't have any problems with it. You got lucky in that fight, and I could get better." Gary said. "Actually, I got psychic powers, and it turns out you were thinking very loudly. You plan on killing me tonight if I agree. I agree." Ash said, grinning. "And how do you plan on stopping me?" Gary asked. "My specialty is controlling things, like shadows, the light, things like that. You won't be able to move without being watched. You can make the move, yeah, but you won't get the knife ten inches to my face." Ash said. "How is that?" Gary asked, ready to get the knife out. "Because it's in my hand." Ash said, holding out Gary's knife. He then took aim, and threw the knife at Gary. It caught the sleeve of his shirt, and pinned it to a tree. Suddenly, several small purple pins hit the ground around them. Two figures and a Meowth jumped from the same tree Gary was pinned to. "Prepare for trouble." "And make it double." "To protect the world from devastation." "To unite all peoples within our nation." "To denounce the evils of truth and love." "To extend our reach to the stars above." "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light." "So surrender now or prepare to fight!" The two humans chorused. "Meowth, that's right." The Meowth cried. "Give us your pokemon, kids, or we'll have to take them." James called, getting into a fighting stance. "You know, from your motto, you sound like the good guys. So, why are you trying to steel our pokemon? You trying to fool us with a false motto?" Ash asked, silently taking six empty pokeballs from his backpack while Team Rocket went stuttering. "Don't matter. Here, have mine and leave us alone. Bye now." Ash said, throwing them the pokeballs. "What are you, an idiot?" Misty yelled. "Yeah, are you some kind of moron?" Jessie asked, throwing the pokeballs into their air balloon and taking off. "So long, sucker!" James called. "We'll see." Ash said, pulling a remote out of his pocket. "Why did you give them all your pokemon?" Gary asked, getting his arm unstuck. "They were empty pokeballs. I'm going to see if my luck will stress far enough. I planted tracers on the pokeballs so I know where they go. We're going to Team Rocket HQ." Ash said, walking in the direction of the air balloon. "This guy is smart. There is no way he is Ash." Misty said. "You'd be surprised." Jeff muttered, as he and Pikachu took off after Ash. "Psychos. That's what they all are, psychos." Gary said, following everyone else.  
  
So ends chapter eight. Getting annoyed yet? Well, thanks for at least not bombarding me with bad reviews, I suppose. See ya next chapter. 


	9. Family Reunion

1 Family Reunion  
  
You had to have seen the disclaimer in other chapters, so don't worry about it. Also, I don't own the song Iris, the Goo Goo Dolls do.  
  
I just noticed I never gave a code for how they talk in here. " " is regular talking, is psychic talking, * * is single talking or translated pokemon speech, I haven't decided yet.  
  
The group had been hiking in the woods for a day, following Team Rocket's signal from Ash's pokeballs. All the while, Ash was humming the song: Iris over and over again. Finally, the group had kept on repeating the chorus of the song, "'I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. But when everything's made to be broken, I just want you know who I am.'" Was all they sang, the whole time staying a mile away of Team Rocket. Finally, Gary started to speak. "Mark, why is it we're singing this again?" He asked. "Actually," Ash said in response. "I was singing it because it is my favorite song. Everyone else just happened to join in," he said, smiling smugly, but wasn't able to finish as Ash's tracking device started beeping. Ash stopped walking, and looked at it. "Bull." Ash hissed. He then spun around quickly. "Everybody, RUN!" Ash yelled, sprinting into the lead and running at warp speed.  
  
Team Rocket had been gloating for a few hours about how they caught new pokemon, when Meowth suggested they looked at their new catch. Once the team noticed no pokemon were inside, they noticed the tracers inside of the pokeballs. "That cheap little brat tricked us!" James hissed, anger leaking from his every pore. "Yeah, and he mighta' tipped off the police about the tracers and has them followin' us right now!" Meowth screamed. But they didn't notice Jessie. She had gotten up, and angrily had the balloon do 180 degrees. Once they had gotten up, James demanded to know what is going on. "That kid is going to get to see what happens when you try to trick Team Rocket." She hissed. But, the tracers had sent off a signal that the balls had been opened, telling the tracker that they had been caught, signaling for Ash, Pikachu, Jeff, Gary, and Misty had best start running if they wanted to stay safe.  
  
As he was running, Ash saw the trademark Meowth balloon, he called to the others, "I'll hold them off, and no telling what freakish weapons they were saving for us this time." Ash said, as he stood at the tail of the fleeing group, summoning electric energy to strike down the balloon without killing anyone. Suddenly, behind him and Pikachu, an electric volt came from nowhere and hit the balloon, and Team Rocket went blasting off again. Ash and Pikachu turned around to see that the group, besides Jeff, was gone, and standing next to Jeff, was Raikou. Suddenly, Raikou smiled, and started speaking. "Now, I couldn't have had younger brother get hurt, could I?" It said. Suddenly, it realized something. "I'm sorry, I forgot we didn't tell you yet. Please, Mew, Ash, come. You to, Pikachu. It is time you learn, and come home." Raikou said happily. As Raikou turned around, a portal opened in space. "We will go the real legendary island now." Raikou said. "But what about the one we were just at?" Ash asked. "Tourist trap." Mew replied, as he flew through the portal. "Oh, so only the most incredible thing in my life that happened as a Pokeman happened at a tourist trap." Ash said sarcastically, walking through the portal with Pikachu right behind him.  
  
In seconds, Ash and Pikachu were in the presence of all of the legendary pokemon ever heard of. "Is this the dream where I am mauled by the legendary pokemon? I hate this dream." Ash sighed sarcastically. "Hm, his sarcasm hasn't changed in the last few years." A deep voice said from behind him. Ash turned around, only to see none other than Mewtwo behind him, smiling! "Well, glad to know I made someone laugh, buddy." Ash said, shaking Mewtwo's hand, which no doubt held enough power to destroy the city. "You've been doing so since that day you saved me from Giovanni." Mewtwo sighed. Ash's attention was then brought back to the pokemon behind him, when Celebi gave a small, "Ahem." Ash turned around, and saw the legendary pokemon smiling to him. Welcome home, little brother. But, where is the other? Celebi asked, looking behind him. "I don't have a brother." Ash stated uneasily. Oh, wonderful. It seems I have the timelines mistaken again. Celebi sighed. Brothers, sisters, it seems I was mistaken years ago. So, I must tell the whole prophecy. Celebi said. Suddenly, the legendary pokemon turned to him quickly. "You mean you didn't tell us the whole thing?" Ho-oh asked, taking a large step forward. "Why not?" He yelled. I believed that in this time line Ash had a brother. Celebi said in defense. "Hey, um, I'm right here ya know." Ash said. "And what is this about me being your brother? Not that I don't mind, but I'm not a pokemon." Ash said. "Correct," Articuno began. "You are a Pokeman. Same thing, except that Pokemen are born humans. Other than that, there is no difference. And before you begin, Celebi will explain how you are our brother." She finished. "Alright." Ash said as he took a seat he created from light. Now, as most of you know, I told a prophecy years ago, when the world was nothing more than us several. I didn't tell the finishing of the prophecy, because I wanted our younger brothers Create and Destroy to be here. Now, as I currently see, this time line is different. So, when our brothers were to become Pokemen, they would also be pokemon. But, or siblings turned out that it was only one, and he possessed both of the powers of life, Dark and Light. Also, he is not yet Create or Destroy. We must give him this gift, but I must first tell him the prophecy, and finish it for us all. He began. "Wait, you're telling me I'm gonna be a pokemon?" Ash asked before Celebi could continue. After receiving several nods, he started talking again. "Alright, just making sure we're on the same level." Ash said.  
  
As I was saying, the prophecy:  
  
In days to come two forces are born, one of Dark, one of Light.  
  
When these powers are created, two beings will surface also.  
  
Dark will cause destruction; hence Destroy is born of darkness.  
  
Yet from light, Create will be born, bringing an incredible power.  
  
When they join, though temporarily, the incredible being will be born.  
  
The being is Destiny, who is as powerful as Create and Destroy.  
  
It controls all pokemon, wild or tamed, yet is not invincible.  
  
That is all the whole prophecy. Celebi said. Then saw the incredulous stares coming from the others. I told the whole thing back then, didn't I? Celebi asked. "Yes, evidently you worried us all for nothing." Entei said. "Thanks." He finished. "Alright, so, if two beings equals one part time Destiny, does that mean that I could become Create, Destroy, and Destiny as I please?" Ash asked. Yes. Congratulations, Ash. But before you can do that, we have to give you the power. Mew said, as he did a small dance in the air. That means, we all must give you what we were told to guard for you at birth. Lugia said. Before you all begin, may I go first? Mewtwo asked. Although not actually being born into this world, I was given a gift for Ash years after our second meeting. Mewtwo said. He got the approval to give his gift first. Ash, my gift is not needed to become either of those pokemon, yet it will help. I was able to… come across this… technology when I began traveling the world by night. I made two, one to test on one clone of mine. It is the fifty-first TM. I call it, Vision. It allows you to do several things, first, vision people's true intentions around you, it allows you to see their thoughts as words to read, you have night vision and you can see dreams. I personally enjoyed watching the friend see others' thoughts. It was amusing. Mewtwo said, an amused look in his eyes. "Thank you, Mewtwo. I will use this wisely." Ash said, an amused look in his eyes also. "I already don't like where this is going." Zapdos sighed. She was shaking her head sarcastically. Now, Ash, I give you my gift. Our father gave these to me to guard, believing they suited my happy attitude. These are the stones of mystical fortunes. He couldn't decide what they did, but they seemed to make me go wild when I was young. I could tell, they had magical powers that would be passed on to one being alone, making them give their magic to that being. You are that being. Mew thought. When Ash grasped the stones, he suddenly felt strange things. As each one was touched, he felt things happen to him. They varied different colors, giving him powers from their respective color. You will now be able to learn attacks, as regular pokemon do, meaning you don't have to transform to attack from any special attacks that your Pokeman form can't use. Mew said, doing somersaults and flips in the air, staying in one place the whole time. "Thanks, Mew." Ash said, putting the stones in his pocket. Next, Zapdos came up to him. "My gift, was given to me to guard for my seemingly separate attitude. I stayed to myself, so father gave me this, the pendent of invisibility. Though I could not use it, I enjoyed having it around. You will to." She said, as she picked a pendent from a small gap of feathers. She placed it around his neck, and he could feel it's magic work already. "Thank you, sister. I will keep it safe." Ash said, tucking it under his shirt. Now, Raikou stepped forward. "Brother, my gift is the Helmet of Strength. I were it always, to make sure I don't misplace it." He said, slipping his helmet off of his head. "I thank you for keeping it safe for me. I'm sure father would be proud of us all." Ash said. After a light chuckle, Raikou stepped back. Lugia walked forward, only needing one step. "I give you something that I did learn to use. It is an HM. My song, it is not truly mine, I only use it to heal. You can to, with the HM." Lugia stated, pulling an HM from a scale. Lugia and Ash nodded to each other, and Ash gave another thank you.  
  
Soon, almost all of them had given gifts to Ash, except Celebi. Ash, our father trusted me with the one thing that was needed to be able for you to transform. There are actually two halves; both can be used as weapons. Once I give you both pieces, you will be able to transform into Create and Destroy, and when the pieces are put together, you will become Destiny, until you pull the staff into two pieces again. I present you with, the Staff of Destiny. Celebi said, as the staff appeared from nowhere. I trust you with it like our father did to I. Use it well. Celebi thought to him. "I will. Thank you all, brothers and sisters. In favor, if any of you are ever in danger, call to me. I will come and stay until danger has passed. I may be moving in anyways, if it is alright." He said. Everyone gave his or her approval, and Ash felt happier than ever.  
  
Misty and Gary had stopped running a while ago. They knew that Team Rocket was dealt with, but Ash and Jeff had disappeared. "Do you think Team Rocket got Jeff and Mark?" Gary asked, hoping more than asking. "For the fiftieth time, NO! Now help me find them." Misty hissed. They then proceeded to call for Ash and Jeff. Suddenly, Ash and Jeff walked up the side of the hill Misty and Gary were on. "What's up?" Ash asked, faking to be tired. "WHERE HAVE YOU THREE BEEN?" Misty yelled, pointing at him, Jeff and Pikachu. "Looking for you. After Team Rocket was taken care of, we went looking for you. You two ran away too far." Ash said in defense. After some time of arguing, they stopped and finally set up camp. During that time, Ash was remembering what had happened before he left his brothers and sisters.  
  
Don't worry Ash! Celebi stated. I will take care of your problem with the escaped Ash's from destroying the past and everything you hold dear. Besides, that was my mistake. I will take full care and responsibility of it! He finished. "Thanks. I suppose you could if you wanted to, but I will be there their trial, right?" Ash asked, looking away from the window he was looking out of and to Celebi. Of course! It is your role as the guardian of earth to go! Besides, you are the one delivering punishment. Celebi stated, taking a seat on Ash's shoulder, opposite Pikachu. In the mean time, why don't you transform into Destiny? That way, you don't have to lug all that stuff around, besides the TM, HM, and magic stones. And possibly the sword, if you want. Celebi said. "That so? How?" Ash asked. Well, those items are Destiny's weapons and tools, like the sword, staff, and helmet. Only the sword can be used when you aren't Destiny. The stones will stay in a small pouch on your pocket, and the staff pieces will become like tattoos while you are human. As Destiny, the sword will stay in a sheath on your back, and the staffs will become one. As human, the sword stays small, kind of like another pendant, and only comes to its real size when you pull it off of our neck and focus on it growing. Now, when the staff pieces are tattoos, you merely focus on one, and you'll become the owner of that staff. Another thing, now that you have activated the stones, you can only use some basic attacks from regular pokemon and your Master powers can be used as a human. Remember, the humans and Pokemen cannot find out of your powers as Create, Destroy, and Destiny. Celebi stated. "Why not? Prejudice or something?" Ash asked sarcastically. No, they are power abusers. Celebi said, missing the sarcasm entirely. The Pokemen will send some Seekers out to get you, while the humans will try to clone you like they did Mew, succeeding in creating Mewtwo. Think about the power, and the pain it would cause. Celebi finished. "What is a seeker? Like, a bounty hunter or something?" Ash asked. Yeah, except they can't kill. They just drag your unconscious carcass to their boss, and then either you'll be blackmailed, tricked, or bribed. You see, it's hard to tell who the bad and good guys of Pokemen are, because there is no certain alignment that is completely visible, or invisible all the time. You would never know if you were doing right or wrong. You see, unlike regular humans, Pokemen live trying to get along without wars. And they do a good job of it! They've only had two to three wars ever. And no one was fighting for the wrong reasons, because there were no right reasons. One side thought the other was trying to take over, and the other side thought the same. So, a senseless battle ensued, with them all being casualties of their own mishaps. Of course, I forget what the others were about. But you get the picture, right? Celebi asked, hoping he wouldn't have to teach his youngest brother through showing him pictures. And Ash caught it all. "So, I just pick up one of the staff pieces, and I become that being?" Ash asked, a smirk on his face.  
  
After remembering this all, he looked at his wrists. Running down the front of his arms, were two tattoos of staffs. He looked at the pouch at his side, and saw that all of his stones were in the small bag. He looked around his neck, and both of his pendants were there; one shaped like a sword, the other a plain circle. His TM and HM pockets held his gifts from Lugia and Mewtwo. And his form of Destiny held the other things that belonged to it, the helmet, and several other items given to Ash. Finally, Ash and the group reached the top of a hill they were on, and looked into the valley that was beneath them. As he looked harder, Ash could make out a small city. "There's a small city down there. We could rest there." He stated. "And how do you propose we get down there?" Gary asked with a sneer. Ash just turned to him. "Aren't you a Pokeman, or what?" Ash asked. A smirk spread across his face as Gary turned red. "How does that solve or problems?" Misty asked. "Well, can't you two transform?" Ash asked. He saw Gary and Misty shake their heads no. "Well, I guess it's up to me, then." Ash said, lowering his head. Suddenly, Ash started glowing. When the glow faded, an Articuno stood where Ash was. "You guys gonna get on my back, or what?" Ash asked, ready to take off at a moments notice. When neither of them moved, Ash reverted back to himself. "Fine, how would you like to be levitated down there by psychic powers?" Ash half asked. Before either could answer, Ash became an Alakazam, and they were being teleported to the city.  
  
When they landed, Ash turned back into himself. "Mark, why didn't you ever tell us you had that power?" Misty asked, as Pikachu jumped into Ash's backpack and came out a moment later with a bottle of ketchup. "You never asked." Ash stated, walking away to what seemed to be an abandoned building. "This place must have been abandoned for years. Look at these buildings." Gary said. Ash walked into a building, closely followed by Gary and Misty. "Whatever. Let's just get some food and find a place to sleep. 'Till then, shut 'yer trap." Ash said. "Alright, geez. You don't have to be so rude." Gary replied. "Who's being rude? I'm just treating you with the respect you deserve. Besides, you've been a jerk the whole time I knew 'ya." Ash practically yelled. The day had actually been tiring, especially if you had just found out you were related to legendary pokemon, and could become a pokemon at will. Ash then remembered what the three pokemon he could become looked like.  
  
Ash had just learned that by using the staff pieces, he could become Create, Destroy, or Destiny. He was first going to transform into Create. He picked up a staff piece, and a gust of wind suddenly picked up. As he concentrated harder on the staff, the wind blew harder. Suddenly, all the legendary pokemon turned to him as he started glowing eerily. The staff grew, longer and longer, until it was easily two feet taller than himself. He then began growing himself. His form began changing slightly as well. When the glow faded, a man standing seven foot ten was where Ash once was. He stood with white clothing on. On his chest was a large "C". His staff was in his hands by his side. On it's tip, an orb sat. For the first second, the orb was white, but then turned blue, signifying happiness. "I am free, after years of confinement! What has happened in the past few millennia?" Create asked, looking around at his old home. "And where is our last brother?" He asked as he noticed the last brother was not here. Create; do you remember when father placed you and Destroy in those staffs, right after he opened a portal in space and time? Celebi asked, hoping that his brother remembered. "Yeah. What about it?" Create asked. Well, he brought the staffs to another dimension, this dimension. This was when the planet was young and pokemon were just beginning to come into existence. Now, the ones who were to transform into you have had a small…problem. Now, it is merely one person who becomes you and your brother. I'm sorry, but the only way you may ever see your brother is when the young man becomes Destiny. You will be in his mind. I'm sorry, but I don't control… I'm not going to say that. I'll just say I'm sorry. Celebi said, hoping he didn't give off the idea that he could actually make it so that him and his brother were actually in two different people. "Oh well. I can wait." Create said, shrugging his sorrow off. Suddenly, Create had turned back into Ash in a rush of wind and a blinding flash. "What a rush." Ash said. Yeah, that'll happen. Ready for the transformation to Destroy? I've heard that was a rush. Celebi sated, eager to see his youngest brother again. "First let me get my balance back." Ash said. When he had steadied himself, he picked up the other staff. After a few seconds of concentrating, a glow came upon him, and in a black flash, a man that looked like Create stood where Ash was. The only differences were that he wore black, and his voice was deeper. The orb on his staff didn't quite glow at all for a while, like he was emotionless. Then, his staff turned a bright blue. "How good it feels to be home once again." He seemed to sigh. "How has everything been, Celebi?" he asked. Fine, I suppose, nothing real new. How are things living in a staff? Celebi asked. "Things aren't that bad. Sure, I get bored, and I lose my sanity for ten minutes at a time. I get angry enough to destroy cities, civilizations, and pretty much anything I can get my hands on, but I get over it every other day. You got lucky. It's either that, or the guy that is controlling me has the power of my twin brother, the one born the same day as I, except I was born minutes before he. Anyways, I've been stuck in there with my half of the Destiny transformation, and he was driving me nuts, the goody-goody. Well, I'd best be off. So long, for now." Destroy said dangerously. Uh, he always gave me the creeps. Celebi stated when Destroy was gone. All of the legendary pokemon gave a slight nod, signifying they agreed. Then Ash was there again, lying on the ground. "I think I should try Destiny some other time, until then I think I'll try to regain my senses." Ash said, shaking his head and sitting up, Pikachu on his lap.  
  
This all happened several hours ago, and Ash was trying to live with the voices of Create and Destroy in his head. Several times he had nearly blown his cover by yelling at himself. Gary and Misty left him alone, and they had probably gone to sleep by now. He had stayed up for a few minutes, making sure they wouldn't have any unexpected visitors during the night. He then lay down to sleep.  
  
Ash was walking around in a dark place. He had just, appeared there, not knowing how he got there or when. "Must be dreaming." He whispered. "Must be." Another voice said from behind him. He turned around, to see a seven- foot tall man in white contradicting the dark space around him. "It's amazing. When someone finds himself or herself in unknown territory, it is immediately a "dream". Well, this is a dream, but still. I wouldn't suggest saying that every time you find yourself somewhere dark. You'll never know. Well, you will if you're attacked." The man said. "Create, leave the kid alone. The last thing I need is two over protective-of-themselves-goody- goodies. Geez, the kid can learn by himself. He doesn't need us all over him, teaching him how to fend off even some little Rattatta. Pikachu can take care of that, not that dear Ash here couldn't. If Ash wants to say something's a dream, let him figure out it isn't by himself. We can step in if he's about to be killed, or mutilated, but he can take on a simple dream that is also gonna train him. Besides, he couldn't be a wuss if he controls us, now can he?" Destroy asked, nearly invisible in the dark. "No, I suppose not." Create mumbled. "But it wouldn't hurt for us to help." He retaliated. "Hey, um, I'm here you know." Ash said. "Yeah, we know. We're the reason you're here. 'Nyways, I suppose we should start on your pokemon skills." Destroy started. "Now that you have the blood of me, Create, and Destiny in you, you can control any pokemon. But you knew that, right?" He asked. "Yeah, it was in the prophecy." Ash said. "Celebi still hooked on telling those danged prophecies? We have got to get him to stop." Create interrupted. "Shut up. We'll do that some other day. Now, Ash, you can talk pokemon language now. They understand you and you understand them. They will feel a natural pull to you, and some pokemon, besides the legendaries, know that you are Destiny. They will help you on your second life. Some pokemon will ask for the mark, so I'll have to show you that right now. Lift up the front of your hair." Destroy said. When Ash did, Destroy sighed in relief. "Good, we found it on our first try. When they ask for the mark, brush your hair back for a second, like your wiping the sweat off your head, and make sure they see it. Then they'll do as you ask." Destroy said, leaning back on a wall that came up from nowhere. When Ash looked again, he saw the background change into a regular room, painted a tan color. "Ain't it amazing what can change in two seconds?" Destroy asked, picking up a magazine. "Remember that. You'll never know if it may come in handy." Create said. "Create, SHUT UP!" Destroy seemed to yell. 'Insanity must be getting to him' Ash thought.  
  
Second Dimension  
  
"Is the machine ready?" A gruff voice demanded to a scientist in front of him. "Almost sir. I don't think this is such a good idea, I mean, remember what happened the last time we tried to pull something from one dimension to another?" the scientist asked, turning from his work. A small yellow blur went by, and stopped on his head. "Yes, I do." The man said. "You made the mistake of making one copy of the machine, and you are the one who didn't stop the Misdreavus from eating away the wires of the first machine. Now, if you ever, ever talk back to me, you'll remember why Pichu here is one of my more feared pokemon." The man hissed. "Yes sir." The man mumbled. Life was good for Ash Ketchum, ruler of Team Rocket after the…untimely death of Giovanni. After Giovanni died, Ash had a treaty saying he owned Team Rocket, signed seconds before Giovanni died. After a few years, Ash had made some gene-splicing machines, turning some humans half into some pokemon, while others were turned entirely into pokemon. But most Rockets were still human, as they were never needed for experiments. Ash always took the best Rockets and the worst Rockets, using them for the experiments. The standard Rockets stayed the same. For the best Rockets, this was a privilege, for the worst Rockets, a punishment worse than death. But they strived to be better, so that Ash would turn them back. He did, every once in a while. Only if the under working Rockets worked there standards up. He knew it would work this time. This time, though, he wasn't after Lucrecia. No, he had been too hard to capture. This time, he was after Destiny. After a brief encounter with Destiny, Ash had gotten a DNA sample, and had set the machine to suck him into their time, where he would be captured with a Master Ball. 'You will not escape me, Destiny. Not like you let Lucrecia get away. You will by MINE!' he mentally yelled.  
  
First Dimension  
  
A small gust of wind started blowing. Ash could feel something was up. Something was wrong, very wrong. "Pikachu, something's going on. Watch yourself." Ash whispered. "Pika." 'Right.' Pikachu replied. Suddenly, a black hole seemed to appear, and the next thing he knew he was being thrown threw a portal, Pikachu right behind him, hanging on to his backpack.  
  
Second Dimension  
  
"Boss! Watch out!" a Rocket yelled. It was too late. Their Boss was sucked into the portal, one of his Pikachu following close behind. In a second, though, he was on the ground where the portal was, him and his Pikachu unconscious. "Quick, get him to Joy!" an executive yelled, picking his Boss and the Pikachu up and taking them to the E.R.  
  
Later, Ash started to stir. "Ah, I see your up, Ash." Joy said, leaning over him. "Who told you my name?" Ash said weakly. Joy giggled. "Silly, you told us all after the 'Lucrecia Incident' Remember?" She asked, walking away without waiting for an answer. Suddenly, a Pikachu and a Pichu jumped up to Pikachu. The Pikachu started talking to Pikachu, when Pikachu tried to get away.  
  
Translators on  
  
"Who are you two? What do you want?" Pikachu asked. "Daddy, why are you going paranoid?" Pichu asked, with the honesty only a baby could have. "Pikachan, it's me, Pikachu. And this is Pichu, our kid?" Pikachu asked, taking a step closer. "Please, just let me rest right now." Pikachu Which will be known as Pikachu1. said, falling asleep. "Come on, Pichu. Daddy needs sleep." Pikachu Pikachu2. said, turning around to walk away. "Hold it." Ash said, sitting up. "What's up with this place? There was a small problem, and it turns out that I'm from a different dimension. Could you tell me where we are?" Ash asked Pikachu2. "Hope this ain't a trick. Anyways, this is Rocket headquarters, and you are the Boss, ruler of the pokemon world. You were trying to draw Destiny into this dimension so you could catch him," She explained. "In the past, you left your friends, joined Team Rocket, turned out to be the best Rocket, and had us kill Jesse, James, Meowth, then your partner later. You shot Giovanni, though. You then started gene-splicing. You turned Rocket agents into pokemon, and monsters that had some pokemon traits that were hardly noticeable unless you knew where to look. You even created several breeds of pokemon, but nobody but us knows of them. You hounded down Misty and Brock, then turned them into some more of your little 'experiments.' The only groups of humans that rebel from your power are few and weak. Most of your agents have mind control chips in their heads." She finished. "We have to get out of here, set it up so that the Ash in this universe is killed, and pretty much free the world. We can let the people that are part pokemon live. If their traits are hereditary, we'll just have a race of anthromorphic beings." Ash finished.  
  
End of chapter  
  
A/N: you're probably wondering where Universe 2 is from. It's from a continuation of my story A Change. You might like it, I don't really know. If I don't get four good reviews, I'm just going to stop everything and make a new series. R+R! 


End file.
